Devoid of Colors
by Magnolopsida
Summary: Tout le monde dit qu'il faut recoller les morceaux, pour que tout redevienne comme avant, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Les gens n'ont pas besoin qu'on les répare. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui garde leurs morceaux près du cœur, même s'ils sont tranchants et dépareillés.


Commentaire d'auteur :

Bonjour tout le monde! Bon tout d'abord, je suis assez anxieuse, c'est la première fois que je publie dans un fandom aussi grand, ahah! x) Mais ça ce n'est rien, parce que ce texte c'est juste..un OVNI, il n'y a pas d'autres mots! x'D Il faut dire que j'ai utilisé un pairing qu'on voit rarement, et je trouve que c'est bien dommage! ^^ (oui, je pouvais pas attaquer par du Destiel, comme tout le monde, il a fallut que je fasse mon intéressante ahahah XD)

Néanmoins, malgré mes doutes dessus je le poste, parce que j'aime ce texte autant que je le trouve pas terrible, donc je le mets de suite avant de changer d'avis et d'avoir écrit pour rien! XD

Bon, revenons à ce texte. J'espère que le pairing désigné n'a juste pas fait fuir trop de monde! x') Pour placer ce texte, je dirais...pourquoi pas juste après l'épisode 17 de la saison 10, après le speech que Dean fait à Crowley sur la famille x)

J'ai quand même l'intention de faire des choses plus normales hein, je bosse sur un gros OS destiel, un UA dont l'idée est vraiment sympa et devrait plaire à beaucoup de monde! ^^

Je pense que j'ai fait le tour, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture! :D

PS : Il doit y avoir quelques fautes qui trainent, je ne les ais pas corrigées pour l'instant, je le ferai sûrement dans les jours à venir!

* * *

 **Devoid of colors [One-Shot]**

Au début, il s'agissait d'une simple chasse au loup-garou, rien de très sorcier donc, ils avaient fait ça des dizaines de fois. Malheureusement, Sam et Dean avaient été pris par surprise : le loup qu'ils traquaient agissait comme un solitaire à tout points de vue : aussi, quand la meute entière leur tomba dessus dans la maison où s'était réfugié le monstre, ils avaient eu une sacrée surprise, et ce n'est évidemment pas le genre de surprise qu'on accueille avec un grand sourire en ouvrant les bras. Non, plutôt avec une tentative de fuite se soldant par un échec, et des armes aux chargeurs vides de balles en argent.

C'était chose rare qu'ils se fassent avoir d'une telle manière : ils connaissaient tellement les habitudes d'un loup en meute que celui-ci n'agissant pas comme tel, leur avait évidemment semblé tout seul : grossière erreur. A trop se reposer sur leurs acquis, ils s'étaient fait avoir.

A présent, ils étaient en bien mauvaise posture : Sam venait d'être projeté à travers la pièce par deux loup-garous, l'assomant sur le coup contre le mur, tandis que trois autres s'approchaient dangereusement de Dean, au sol lui aussi. Cela s'annonçait mal, il n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure de pouvoir les vaincre tous les cinq, d'autant plus qu'il était près à parier qu'il y en avait d'autres dans la maison ou aux alentours. Il ne voyait qu'une solution pour s'en sortir, appeler Castiel, même si ça l'ennuyait de passer son temps à déranger l'ange pour qu'il les sauve d'une mort certaine.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus, il appela l'ange de toutes ses forces, priant intérieurement pour sa venue alors que le loup le plus proche, un homme dans la trentaine, courbé et aux griffes sorties, bavant dans sa direction, n'allait pas tarder à faire de lui son repas. Malgré tout, Castiel restait désespérément absent malgré tout les appels de Dean, qui avait finit par le supplier de venir à voix haute, en vain. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant le loup ouvrir la gueule vers lui, et jeta un regard désespéré vers son couteau en argent qui avait glissé sur le sol lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait surprendre. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour tenter de trouver un moyen d'échapper aux crocs du monstre et récupérer son arme, lorsqu'un flash de lumière, non pas blanc comme lorsque Castiel désintégrait leurs ennemis, mais noir, aveugla toutes les personnes présentes, obligeant Dean à fermer les yeux et détourner la tête pour ne pas être totalement aveuglé.

Battant des paupières, Dean dégagea le bras qui lui barrait la vue et leva les yeux sur la pièce de cette maison, qui ressemblait à présent à un véritable champ de bataille. Les cinq loup-garous présents étaient au sol, baignant dans des mares de sang : ils avaient la tête tranchée net, non loin de leur buste, sans qu'aucune lame ne soit pourtant apparente. Sentant une présence sur sa droite, le chasseur leva les yeux et resta la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? quémanda le nouveau venu avec un sourire narquois.

Dean resta un instant sans voix, fixant d'un air éberlué le roi de l'Enfer qui venait de faire une apparition surprise pour lui sauver les fesses - à la place de Castiel qui plus est, c'était à préciser tant c'était incroyable.

\- Crowley! lâcha-t-il finalement, à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'agacement.

\- Lui-même, continua l'autre, avant de tendre une main dans sa direction.

Dean, déjà près à plonger en direction de son poignard d'argent un peu plus loin - il faut dire qu'il se sentait davantage en sécurité avec le roi lorsqu'il possédait une arme entre les mains - se figea en fixant la main de son interlocuteur comme si elle allait mordre. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas et se contentait de le fixer d'un air à la fois méfiant et légèrement stupide, Crowley lâcha un grognement exaspéré et agita sa main avec plus de conviction sous le nez du chasseur en faisant remarquer :

\- Je veux seulement t'aider à te relever, crétin!

Bon sang, Dean allait de surprises en surprises! Qu'était en train de faire ce démon exactement? Est-ce que cela faisait encore partit d'un de ses plans tordus dans l'espoir d'obtenir il ne savait quoi de lui?

Continuant de le fixer d'un air méfiant, le Winchester finit tout de même par attraper la main tendue devant lui. Aussitôt, Crowley le tira vers lui, l'aidant à se lever d'un seul coup. Dean grimaça légèrement, assez surpris de voir que le roi possédait une force plutôt conséquente : à bien y réfléchir, il était presque sûr que le démon aurait pu lui écraser toutes les phalanges si cela aurait pu lui faire plaisir, et lui aurait été incapable de se servir de sa main jusqu'à ce que Castiel ne le soigne.

Epoussetant légèrement ses vêtements, Dean ancra son regard dans celui du démon, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu m'aider? demanda le chasseur sans comprendre, toujours sur ses gardes, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait proche du roi.

Alors que ce dernier allait répondre, certainement par une blague ou une réponse qui allait exaspérer l'aîné Winchester, ce fut à ce moment-là que Sam papillona des yeux, commençant à se remettre du choc qu'il avait pris en se cognant contre le mur à cause d'un des loups. Il crut d'abord qu'il nageait en plein délire lorsqu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, un peu plus loin son frère ainsi que Crowley, côtes à côtes sans que Dean n'ait pour l'instant tenté de le tuer. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils face à cette scène insolite et se demandant un instant ce que le roi de l'Enfer pouvait bien faire là, ces questions furent vite chassées de son esprit lorsque sa douleur à la tête enfla brusquement, le faisant grimacer de douleur et lâcher misérablement :

\- Dean...

Aussitôt, l'interpelé ignora le nouveau venu et se tourna vers son frère, qui ne semblait pas en très bon état. Inquiet, comme toujours, il fonça sur ce dernier et se posa sur le sol à ses côtés, essayant de l'aider à se redresser, sous le regard de Crowley qui n'avait pas l'intention de les aider. Il ne fallait pas pousser, il n'était pas un ange ou un bon samaritain non plus.

Aidant le plus jeune à s'adosser contre le mur derrière lui et qu'il puisse se remettre un peu, Dean releva la frange de Sam, fixant d'un air inquiet la grosse coupure sur le front et qui déversait une quantité assez impressionnante de sang.

\- T'inquiète, ça va aller, fit Sam, espérant plus rassurer son frère qu'autre chose, comme à chaque fois.

Évidemment, cela eut l'inverse de l'effet escompté et Dean grogna un : « Ouais, c'est ça...» avant de chercher des yeux de quoi stopper l'hémorragie pour l'instant. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment trouver un quelconque tissu car Crowley venait de s'approcher, lui balançant une chemise appartenant à il ne savait qui. La récupérant sans vraiment s'en préoccuper davantage, Dean appuya sur la blessure de son petit frère, fronçant les sourcils. Ils avaient déjà eut bien pire que ça, niveau blessure, mais il n'aimait tout de même pas voir Sammy dans un tel état, bien qu'ils l'aient tous les deux sûrement mérité pour avoir autant manqué de prudence.

Alors qu'il allait aider le plus jeune à se redresser pour se rendre jusqu'à l'Impala, un bruissement d'ailes dans son dos le fit se tourner brusquement, fixant Castiel qui venait d'arriver d'il ne savait où. Particulièrement frustré de le voir seulement maintenant, Dean lâcha d'un ton agacé :

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives?!

Castiel sembla blessé par ces paroles, même si cela fut à peine perceptible sur son visage, mais Crowley lui, le remarqua et en fut extrêmement satisfait. D'ailleurs, l'ange venait de pencher la tête dans sa direction, le fixant comme s'il était une extraterrestre ou plutôt, un intrus, et fit remarquer :

\- Pourquoi Crowley est ici?!

\- Eh l'angelot, je te signale que je suis là, tu peux me parler en face! répliqua le démon en le fusillant du regard.

Castiel l'ignora royalement, se concentrant sur Dean, comme toujours, mais celui-ci lui donna une réponse peu agréable :

\- Lui, il est venu quand c'est toi que j'appelais. S'il n'avait pas été là, on serait morts, je te signale.

Une large grimace s'étala cette fois sur le visage de l'ange, qui n'eut rien à répondre à cela. Pour ce qui est du roi de l'Enfer, il était très satisfait de voir que les démons qu'il avait envoyés pour retenir Castiel l'avaient fait suffisamment longtemps pour que ce soit lui qui sauve le derrière des Winchester, et plus particulièrement de Dean - parce que, qu'on se le dise, le sort de Baloo lui importait peu, mais s'il l'avait laissé mourir, nul doute que l'aîné aurait peu apprécié, et il ne voulait absolument pas que ce dernier le déteste, bien au contraire.

Avec tout ça, heureusement qu'il était parfaitement capable de garder pour lui le sourire narquois qu'il voulait adresser à ce crétin de Castiel. L'ange était parfois tellement naïf, qu'il était près à parier que ce dernier ne penserait pas un instant que ces démons avaient été envoyés sciemment pour l'empêcher d'aller sauver Dean.

L'humain venait d'ailleurs de se détourner d'eux, s'intéressant davantage à Sam, l'aidant à se lever pour quitter cette maison, et surtout cette pièce où flottait l'odeur du sang absolument partout, imprégnant les lieux. Ce n'était pas cela qui le dérangeait, à vrai dire, ils avaient l'habitude depuis des années : c'était plus le fait que, depuis qu'il portait la marque de Cain, l'odeur du sang devenait presque...attractive, et il ne voulait surtout pas y penser.

Ignorant les deux autres qui avaient, semblait-il, décidé de le suivre, il installa Sam à sa place habituelle tandis que ce dernier appuyait toujours sur sa blessure dont le flot de sang ne s'était clairement pas tarit. Voyant cela, Castiel approcha dans leur direction : malgré sa grâce un peu aléatoire en ce moment, il pouvait toujours se déplacer d'un coup d'ailes ou soigner les gens, même s'il devait l'économiser un maximum. Mais quand il s'agissait des Winchester, il avait dû mal à être raisonnable, d'autant plus que cette grâce d'emprunt, étrangement récupérée à l'aide de Crowley, n'allait pas durer indéfiniment.

En parlant du démon, il se demandait bien pourquoi ce dernier avait fait cela, mais il avait bien insisté sur le fait que Cas lui était redevable...et le concerné n'était pas très rassuré, se demandant ce que l'autre pourrait bien lui réclamer le moment venu.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet, aussi se contenta-il de soigner la large coupure sur le front de Sam, avant de reculer un peu pour laisser la place à Dean qui s'assura que tout allait bien. Ce dernier lâcha ensuite un large soupir, puis tourna la tête vers les deux autres. Castiel se tenait un peu en retrait, l'air mal à l'aise, voir même coupable d'être arrivé après la bataille, tandis que Crowley, égal à lui-même, était adossé contre le devant de l'Impala, les observant, non, l'observant sans un mot. L'ignorant pour l'instant, Dean détourna le regard du sien assez pesant et se focalisa sur l'ange. Il avait beau ne pas le montrer, il se sentait tout de même coupable : si Cas n'avait pas pu venir plus tôt, il y avait sûrement une raison évidente, et puis, il avait encore une fois sauvé l'un d'entre eux, car il était près à parier que sans son intervention, Sam aurait sûrement eut plus grave, comme un traumatisme crânien.

Il approcha donc de Castiel qui semblait attendre qu'il dise quelque chose, et lui lâcha, d'un ton un peu bourru néanmoins :

\- Merci de l'avoir soigné, Cas.

Aussitôt, l'ange sembla presque s'illuminer et il afficha un sourire, léger mais bel et bien présent, et répondit, avec une joie presque palpable dans le tréfont de sa voix :

\- De rien, Dean.

Un peu plus loin, Crowley roulait des yeux d'un air effaré, presque écoeuré par tous ces bons sentiments typiquement humains : quoique, l'angelot semblait s'y être mit aussi depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. Lui était clairement au-dessus de tout ça!

Non, c'était faux, il le savait...S'il avait décidé d'empêcher Castiel de venir sauver Dean pour le faire lui-même, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison. Le problème, c'est que cette raison, il ne la connaissait pas lui-même, cela avait été comme une sorte d'impulsion, et il détestait cela. Pour l'instant, il ne parvenait clairement pas à comprendre quel bénéfice il pourrait tirer de ce geste. Or, Dean allait bientôt lui demander ce que cela signifiait : et il était incapable de lui fournir la moindre réponse cohérente.

En parlant du loup, enfin, façon de parler, Dean venait de se tourner vers lui, le fixant sans un mot. Son visage n'arborait pas d'expression particluière, il avait juste l'air d'avoir le cerveau tournant à plein régime. Crowley lui rendit son regard, imperturbable, même lorsque l'ancien démon - son ancien cavalier de l'Apocalypse, à ne surtout pas oublier - s'avança vers lui.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues? grogna-t-il finalement, le fixant d'un air incertain.

\- Surtout, ne me remercies pas, répondit le démon avec un sourire narquois, esquivant la question par la même occasion.

Dean lâcha un soupir, puis se détourna de lui presque aussitôt, comme s'il ne souhaitait même pas entretenir de débat avec ce démon qui l'avait traîné avec lui pendant des mois. Crowley se sentit plus vexé qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admit, fixant la silhouette de Dean qui se découpait à peine dans la pénombre.

\- Il reste sûrement quelques loups qui vont rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, l'odeur du massacre va les faire revenir à toute vitesse.

\- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Sam aussitôt, commençant à se lever.

Immédiatement, Dean l'obligea à rester sur son siège, le fusillant du regard, comme s'il était totalement fou.

\- Tu ne vas aller nulle part avec le coup que tu as pris sur la tête! Tu es encore faible, alors tu restes ici pendant que je m'en charge.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller tout seul! protesta son frère.

\- Je m'en charge avec lui, coupa alors Crowley, quittant sa place assise sur le capot avant de l'Impala pour s'approcher d'eux, et se planter auprès de Dean, peut-être plus que nécessaire.

Castiel se mit automatiquement à protester, tout comme Sam, mais le plus important pour le démon, c'était de voir que le principal concerné restait silencieux, voyant qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement au pour et au contre. Il leva les yeux vers lui et Crowley se contenta de planter son regard dans le sien, imperturbable, même s'il n'en menait pas large, il devait l'avouer. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de rendre Dean à son frère car le trouvant trop dangereux, même pour lui, eh bien...les derniers mois qu'ils avaient passé ensembles lui faisaient ressentir comme une sorte de...nostalgie. Il avait eu dû mal à mettre un nom sur un sentiment pareil, après tout, ce n'était clairement pas son genre. A croire que le sang injecté par Sam voilà des mois avait dû lui ramollir le cerveau et l'attendrir...écoeurant.

\- Très bien, ça me va, coupa finalement Dean, interrompant les protestations des deux autres. Castiel, surveille Sam, que les autres blessures restantes ne s'agravent pas.

L'ange voulut se proposer à la place du roi de l'Enfer mais le regard de l'aîné Winchester n'acceptait aucune contestation, aussi laissa-t-il tomber et s'approcha de Sam, regardant les deux autres repartir en direction de la maison. Castiel s'installa à la place de conducteur pour mieux garder un oeil sur le plus jeune, qui fixait obstinément Dean et Crowley retourner à la maison tous les deux, persuadés que les loups allaient s'y précipiter sans réfléchir à cause de l'odeur.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, lâcha Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel se tourna vers lui, se demandant de quoi il parlait, mais le devina immédiatement en le voyant fixer son frère frayer avec le démon.

\- Je n'aime pas ça du tout, insista-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas plus rassuré que toi, Sam, avoua l'ange en les regardant disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée. Depuis que Dean est redevenu normal, il ne s'inquiète plus autant à propos de Crowley, presque comme si ce dernier était innoffensif pour lui.

\- Tu pense que c'est dû au fait qu'ils soient restés ensembles pendant quelques mois qui lui laisse penser ça?

\- Oui, ou alors il s'agit de la marque. Après tout, c'est à cause d'elle que Dean est devenu un démon quelques temps, il est possible qu'elle influe sur sa capacité à percevoir le danger : s'il a été lui-même le danger incarné pendant un certain temps, il ne doit plus voir les choses de la même manière concernant les démons.

Sam acquiesça, après tout cette théorie était plus que plausible. Néanmoins, dans toute cette histoire, il y avait quelque chose qu'il en comprenait pas, qui le dérangeait, et décida d'en parler de suite à l'ange :

\- Mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre dans tout ça, c'est à quoi joue Crowley exactement? Je veux dire, c'est quand même lui qui nous a livré Dean lorsqu'il était un démon, le trouvant trop dangereux pour lui. Alors, pourquoi décide-t-il de s'approcher à nouveau? Il ne peux pas vouloir qu'il redevienne un démon, ou alors tout n'aurait servit à rien...

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Sam, avoua Castiel un plit soucieux barrant son front.

Pendant ce temps, Dean et Crowley venaient d'entrer à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière eux, pour avoir davantage de chance d'entendre les loups arriver en ouvrant cette dernière, même s'ils ne pensaient pas vraiment que ceux-ci allaient être discrets.

\- J'espère juste qu'ils vont directement foncer ici pour tenter de nous tuer, plutôt que de s'intéresser à Cas et Sam, lâcha Dean, plus pour lui-même que pour faire la discussion au roi.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer sans un mot, et Dean devait avouer que cela le mettat légèrement mal à l'aise. Retournant dans la pièce qu'ils avaient quitté quelques instants auparavant, il jeta un oeil aux cadavres éventrés sur le sol, et l'odeur du sang qui commençait déjà à lui monter à la tête. Fermant un instant les yeux pour essayer de ne pas penser au fait qu'il appréciait ça plus que de raison, il se tourna ensuite vers le brun et fit remarquer :

\- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte.

\- Il faut ce qu'il faut pour se débarrasser de la vermine, répondit Crowley sur le même ton.

Dean inclina la tête dans sa direction, l'observant davantage. Décidemment, il ne comprenait pas les agissements du roi de l'Enfer. Ce dernier était quand même apparut à la place de Castiel pour lui sauver les fesses et ça, c'était juste totalement incompréhensible!

\- Dis-moi, qu'as tu fait de la première lame? continua le brun.

Crowley plissa les yeux dans sa direction, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une simple question ou si cela cachait quelque chose d'autre. Après tout, peut-être que le côté démoniaque du brun n'attendait que de revenir - et c'était sûrement le cas avec la marque - en récupérant la lame.

\- En sécurité, se contenta de répondre le démon, avant de continuer : Pourquoi?

Voyant que Dean ne répondait pas, il s'approcha un peu de ce dernier. Il était plutôt surpris de voir que même si le Winchester semblait méfiant, il l'était bien moins qu'auparavant et le laissait s'approcher.

\- Tout ceci est bien loin de te dégoûter, n'est-ce pas? fit-il en désignant les cadavres et les mares de sang, sans oublier les éclaboussures.

Dean lâcha un soupir épuisé. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance mais une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas parler de ce problème à Sam. Et, à propos de la marque, Crowley était peut-être celui qui en savait le plus et était le plus susceptible de l'aider.

\- C'est exact...cette odeur de sang...je l'aime de plus en plus.

Cette simple idée semblait lui retourner l'estomac, vu l'air désespéré qu'il affichait envers lui. Pour Crowley, c'était d'ailleurs une première de voir le brun qui semblait aussi déstabilisé : il avait déjà été faible évidemment, et plus d'une fois, mais absolument jamais devant lui. Après tout, on ne montre pas ses faiblesses à ses ennemis. Mais là, sa situation semblait avoir changé et Dean ne semblait plus le conserver comme quelqu'un sur sa liste de monstres à tuer.

Presque instinctivement, il avança encore en direction du chasseur et proposa :

\- Je vais tenter de trouver un moyen de te débarrasser de cette marque lorsque nous en aurons fini avec ces loup-garous.

Cette fois-ci, Dean ne cacha même pas le regard incrédule qu'il posa sur lui, complètement perdu de voir le roi de l'Enfer presque...prévenant à son égard.

\- D'accord, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

Un sourire narquois se glissa sur le visage du démon et ce dernier lâcha en guise d'explication, peut-être un peu rapidement pour que cela ait l'air totalement vrai :

\- Eh bien, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'un imbécile comme toi redevienne un démon et décide que ce serait une bonne idée de me piquer ma place de roi!

\- Vraiment? releva Dean, d'un air suspicieux.

\- Quoi, tu crois que c'est pour tes beaux yeux, peut-être ? ricana Crowley en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, évidemment, répliqua le chasseur avec un rictus.

Il allait ajouter autre chose lorsque des bruits les firent se figer brusquement, se tournant automatiquement en direction de la porte. Presque aussitôt, celle-ci explosa dans un bruit de bois brisé, projetant des morceaux partout aux alentours. Enragé, le premier loup s'engagea dans l'entrée de la maison, mais il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que Dean lui tranchait la tête d'un seul coup avec une machette en argent récupérée dans le coffre de l'Impala. Le monstre laissa échapper un gargouillis éoeurant avant de s'effondrer sur le sol mais le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper davantage car d'autres entraient déjà : une chose était sûre, les cinq que Crowley avait abattus quelques minutes auparavant étaient loin d'être les seuls, car beaucoup d'entre eux se pressaient déjà aux portes et fenêtres pour tenter d'entrer et se venger de leurs camarades morts.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que les fenêtres ne cèdent à leur tour, laissant la place à de nouveaux loups. Crowley ne leur laissa même pas le temps de trop s'approcher d'eux et claqua des doigts vers le premier entré, qui explosa purement et simplement, projetant son sang partout dans la pièce. Le roi plissa le nez d'un air dégoûté, fixant son costume hors de prix maintenant tâché de sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ce crétin de Winchester, sérieusement!

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était aux prises avec un loup qui venait de le projeter au sol. Dean tentait de repousser l'animal à une distance raisonnable, tandis que le monstre claquait des machoîres à quelques centimètres de son visage. Remarquant que sa machette était trop loin pour lui, le brun appela :

\- Crowley!

Ce dernier lâcha un énième soupir, puis donna un simple coup de pied dans le manche de l'arme pour la projeter vers le chasseur tandis qu'il faisait exploser une autre de ces créatures répugnantes. Dean récupéra l'arme et d'un seul mouvement de bras, trancha la tête de son adversaire qui roula sur le sol. Se dégageant du corps, il se releva à toute vitesse car les six loups restants étaient définitivement entrés et les encerclaient. Le démon aurait sûrement pu tous les faire exploser les uns après les autres, mais il devait avouer apprécier voir le chasseur tuer de son côté : et puis, pour calmer un peu la marque, c'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

Quoique, plus les secondes avançaient et plus il commençait à en douter : le brun semblait avoir presque oublié le but premier, à savoir une chasse de monstres tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale pour lui, et ne se contentait pas seulement découper les têtes des garous pour les tuer : en réalité, il les éventrait avec sa machette par la même occasion. Son visage était froid, fermé, et peut-être que c'était une lueur de folie meurtrière qui dansait dans ses yeux, entre le sang de ses ennemis qui tâchaient une bonne partie de ses vêtements et recouvrait sa peau par endroits. Il était habité d'une telle frénésie que Crowley finit par arrêter de les faire exploser, se contentant seulement de regarder Dean les exterminer les uns après les autres.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute au chasseur pour y parvenir. La pièce n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de bataille : le sang déjà versé lors de la première battue moins de dix minutes plus tôt se mêlait à présent à celui qui venait d'être versé, emplissant l'espace d'une odeur lourde et chargée de fer. Dean ne tenait au milieu de ce capharnaüm, donnant négligeamment un coup de pied dans une tête pour l'éloigner de lui, et plissa les yeux, se contentant de rester sans émotions. C'était une véritable boucherie.

Lorsque Crowley avança vers lui, il se tourna dans sa direction, aux aguets, près à le tuer, puis le reconnut en croisant son regard et se détendit presque instantanément, abandonnant sa posture défensive, si bien que le roi se demanda un instant quoi en penser.

\- Dean? appela-t-il, pour être sûr.

\- Non, le pape, répliqua le chasseur en roulant des yeux, essuyant avec sa manche le sang qui maculait ses joues.

Le geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté, se contentant d'étaler le fluide vital des monstres qu'ils avaient massacré, en rajoutant encore plus à cause de sa manche déjà imbibée de sang. Crowley roula des yeux à ce semblant de blague puis jeta un oeil à son costume.

\- Il m'avait coûté une fortune, celui-là, grogna-t-il.

\- Parce que tu l'avais vraiment payé? demanda Dean, haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Un sourire du même genre s'étala sur le visage du démon qui répondit d'un air narquois :

\- Evidemment que non.

Crowley ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais le sourire plus qu'amusé qui s'étira sur le visage du chasseur lui fit plaisir bien plus que de raison. Néanmoins, il devait repartir, il le savait : il avait déjà été charié et son nom traîné dans la boue lorsqu'il avait quasiment abandonné l'Enfer au profit de Dean quelques temps plus tôt, et le voilà qui recommençait à s'intéresser à leur, non, à sa vie, plutôt que de rester dans son coin. Si ses démons l'apprenaient, il en entendrait assurément parler, et il détestait devoir se justifier pour chaun de ses gestes.

\- Je vais devoir partir - tu sais, le business, tout ça, je ne peux pas laisser l'Enfer sans personne trop longtemps, avec ces abrutis de démons qui passent leur temps à s'entretuer en mon absence.

Dean inclina la tête, l'observant en se demandant pourquoi le démon se sentai obligé de lui dire tout ça, mais l'autre continua, ignorant son geste :

\- De mon côté, je vais chercher pour te débarrasser de la marque, je te contacte s j'ai du nouveau.

Surpris, le chasseur acquiesça, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le roi de l'Enfer ajouta juste avant de disparaître, d'un ton ironique qu'il parvint immédiatement à détecter :

\- Et salue Baloo et l'angelot pour moi!

La seconde d'après il était partit, laissant Dean au milieu de ce massacre. Le chasseur observa les lieux, lâchant un soupir : au final, Crowley n'avait fait exploser que deux de ces monstres, et lui avait exterminé les huit autres. Néanmoins, il ne se voyait pas dire cela à Sam, ce dernier ne ferait que s'inquiéter davantage.

Après avoir vérifié que rien ne pouvant mener la police jusqu'à eux n'avait été laissé, Dean quitta la maison après avoir en grande partie essuyé sa machette sur l'un des vêtements des monstres. Sam était toujours à sa place, et Castiel s'était installé côté conducteur pour mieux pouvoir le surveiller.

\- Pourquoi Crowley n'est plus avec lui? demanda le plus jeune en plissant des yeux d'un air suspicieux.

Castiel ne sut quoi répondre à cela, se contentant de sortir de la voiture, en se demandant ce que Dean allait bien pouvoir leur dire. Ce dernier arriva à leur hauteut et tenta une nouvelle fois de se débarrasser du sang sur son visage, en vain.

\- Où est Crowley? demanda l'ange en s'approchant de lui.

\- Il est parti, trucs à faire, expliqua seulement l'aîné Winchester avant de ranger la lame à présent à peu près propre dans le coffre, pendant qu'il cherchait de quoi nettoyer un peu mieux son visage.

\- Et...ça a été? On a compté, ils étaient une dizaine de plus à être entrés, fit remarquer Sam, les sorucils légèrement froncés.

\- Oui, pas de problème. Crowley en a fait...exploser la moitié, ça a été rapide, répondit son frère en détournant le regard.

Le plus jeune plissa les yeux, presque sûr à cent pour cent que son frère était en train de mentir. Néanmoins, il se voyait mal aller jusqu'à la maison pour vérifier par lui-même, et cela ne ferait que rendre Dean furieux. il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce dernier dise la vérité, même s'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

\- On va retourner à l'hôtel pour soigner les blessures qu'il te reste, puis on rentrera au bunker demain matin, fit Dean en refermant le coffre et jeté le chiffon avec lequel il avait pu nettoyer son visage et ses mains pour conduire - il ne voulait pas salir son bébé lorsqu'il prendrait le volant.

Retournant auprès de sa place, Dean posa les yeux sur l'ange qui s'était écarté pour lui rendre sa place. Il n'était pas monté à l'arrière, et le chasseur devina qu'il n'allait pas rester. Mais si cela lui fit un peu de peine, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait s'en aller, il n'en montra rien, et se contenta de lui adresser un très léger sourire, à peine perceptible, hormis pour le regard perçant de l'ange en face de lui.

\- Merci, Cas.

Bien évidemment, il l'avait déjà remercié tout à l'heure, mais il appréciait juste appeler l'ange par son nom, ou le surnom qui lui-même avait choisi, c'était tout, et de toute manière il ne pouvait décemment pas partir sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Castiel sourit à nouveau, comme tout à l'heure, et répondit une énième fois encore :

\- De rien, Dean.

Un soupir léger échappa au chasseur : cette routine dans leur discussion, elle aurait pu sembler exaspérante à d'autres mais à lui, cela le rassurait. La routine, c'était un peu comme une sécurité, une preuve que leurs moments à eux ne disparaîtraient pas purement et simplement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose se produise. Et pourtant, toutes ces pensées-là, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les exprimer à voix haute, même lorsque l'ange le fixait avec un air tellement dévoué : peut-être aurait-il même tenté de lui rapporter la lune s'il le lui avait demandé.

\- Je suppose que tu dois y aller, fit remarquer le chasseur avec un sourire désabusé.

\- Oui, je dois continuer à chercher pour la marque de Cain, je suis sur une piste, répondit Castiel.

L'espace d'un instant, aussi infime soit-il, Dean fut tenté de lui demander de rester, mais c'était stupide, l'ange aurait bien plus de chances de l'aider en continuant sur sa piste et en cherchant chacun de leur côté pour avoir plus d'informations. Et, de toutes les manières, jamais il n'aurait osé dire une chose pareille à voix haute.

\- D'accord...répondit-il donc seulement. A bientôt, je suppose.

L'ange inclina légèrement la tête, et lui adressa peut-être un infime sourire avant de disparaître. A peine avait-il quitté les lieux qu'un soupir échappa à Dean : son absence se faisait déjà peser, il le sentait. Grimpant sans plus attendre au volant de l'Impala, il ignora le regard plus qu'inquisiteur de Sam et démarra pour retourner au motel.

* * *

Voilà une semaine que Sam ainsi que Dean étaient rentrés au bunker après cette affaire de loup-garous. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à une chasse, donc ils continuaient leurs recherches sur la marque de Cain. Dans ce bunker, il y avait tellement de livres, de sagesse entassée, qu'une minuscule information terriblement importante pouvait être cachée absolument partout, ils ne devaient rien laisser au hasard et cela prenait un temps fou.

Généralement, ils cherchaient ensembles dans la pièce principale où se trouvait la bibliothèque, mais des fois Dean préférait être un peu seul et s'isoler dans sa chambre pour continuer ses recherches.

Sam se désolait de le voir ainsi : depuis que Dean était redevenu humain, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, fantôme errant dans les couloirs, un livre ou un autre à la main, cherchant une solution.

Le plus jeune venait d'ailleurs, en faisant son petit tour matinal sur internet, plus précisément dans les infos, de trouver quelque chose qui s'apparentait en tous points à une chasse. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi : même s'il vallait mieux éviter que Dean ne tue trop de monstres, car Sam était presque persuadé que cela ne faisait que nourrir la marque, c'était toujours mieux que de laisser son frère s'enfermer et se morfondre de la sorte.

Avançant vers la chambre de Dean, il remarqua que la porte était ouverte et la poussa sans un mot, pensant attirer l'attention de son aîné, mais ce dernier ne le remarqua même pas. Il était assis à même le sol, adossé au côté gauche de son lit, juste en face du mur. Il avait un gros livre sur les genoux, ouvert vers le milieu, ainsi que d'autres volumes et quelques feuilles volantes marquées de petites informations trainant tout autour de lui. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas focalisé sur ses recherches, mais bel et bien sur autre chose : il avait son téléphone collé à l'oreille, et écoutait quelqu'un parler. Sam pensa un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel, mais comprit que ce n'était pas le cas puisque Dean ne répondait rien, se contentant d'écouter - et merde, il avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres, presque nostalgique, et Sam pensa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait sûrement de son répondeur et de messages qu'avait dû y laisser Castiel. Après tout, il avait deviné depuis longtemps que son frère n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il le laissait paraître, surtout pour l'ange.

Malgré tout cela, son souffle se coupa lorsque Dean écarta finalement le téléphone, étant arrivé à la fin du message : en effet, ce n'était pas le numéro de Castiel visible sur l'écran, mais bel et bien un autre, qu'il connaissait par cœur puisqu'il en comportait que trois chiffres identiques : 666. Crowley. Une large grimace d'incompréhension barra ses traits et il laissa échapper involontairement :

\- Dean?

Aussitôt, l'interpelé sursauta et éteignit l'écran du téléphone pour le poser sur le côté, comme quelqu'un prit en flagrant délit de quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas être en train de faire. Sam ne comprenait pas. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, pourquoi son frère écoutait de vieux messages que le roi de l'Enfer avait laissé sur sa boite vocale? Et que pouvait bien aller raconter ce démon à son frère ?

\- Sammy! lâcha l'aîné avec un sourire innocent - mais il semblait terriblement nerveux, en réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? demanda presque immédiatement le cadet, suspicieux.

Le ton presque accusateur de Sam ferma directement Dean, qui répondit rapidement :

\- Rien du tout. Du nouveau?

Sam l'observa un instant : il détestait que son frère mente d'une façon aussi effrontée, alors que c'était pourtant totalement évident, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire face à cela. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas laisser cela passer et n'hésiterait pas à lui demander le fin mot de l'histoire en temps voulu.

Décidant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire une telle chose, Sam changea de sujet à contrecoeur et répondit :

\- Je pense nous avoir trouvé une affaire.

* * *

Crowley détestait cordialement certains démons, quant bien même ils étaient sous ses ordres. Si une bonne moitié d'entre eux avaient peur de lui et obéissaient à ce qu'il disait, l'autre moitié était un peu plus...récalcitrante.

Présentement, il se trouvait dans un carrefour au beau milieu de nulle part, face à face avec un démon des croisements qui n'en menait pas large, il fallait le dire. Ce dernier se tenait bien droit devant lui, mais n'osait pas affronter son regard : Crowley adorait la manière dont certains avaient peur de lui, mais là c'était seulement de l'effronterie, ce démon là n'était nullement apeuré et ne faisait que jouer le jeu pour tenter d'être pris en pitié. Bien mal lui en prenait, le roi des Enfers n'avait de pitié pour personne. Ou presque, mais là n'était pas le sujet.

Crowley fixa le démon, bien installé dans le corps d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, à l'allure assez sportive, aux cheveux blonds cendrés élégamment coiffés vers l'arrière, sans oublier le costume gris anthracite hors de prix. Le roi aurait pu parier que cet homme avait les yeux bleus, s'ils n'étaient pas remplacés par les billes noires du démon des croisements qui le possédait.

Se mettant à faire les cent pas avec lenteur, les mains sagement croisées dans le bas du dos, Crowley était en train d'énumérer ce que cet abruti avait fait exactement :

\- Laisse-moi résumer, commença-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou, l'air distrait. Tu as fait signer des contrats, sans préciser la durée de ces derniers. Et ce n'est pas tout, tu as également modifié lesdits contrats avant de les faire signer, pour que l'humain ne puisse en profiter seulement vingt-quatre heures avant que tu ne viennes chercher son âme.

Crowley arrêta sa marche, et se posta face à l'autre démon, lui jetant un regard glacial. D'une voix sifflante, il demanda à ce dernier :

\- Rappelle-moi déjà quelle est la durée moyenne d'un contrat de ce genre?

\- Dix ans, monsieur, répondit le démon, prenant un air obéissant pour se faire mieux voir.

\- Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi les tiens sont de vingt-quatre heures seulement? lui cracha le roi, plissant les yeux.

\- Je pensais- commença l'autre.

\- C'est bien ça le problème! le coupa brusquement Crowley. Je ne t'ai, non, je ne vous demande pas de penser! Si nous avons toujours fait ainsi c'est parce que ce système est le meilleur qui soit pour nous! Nous allons finir par perdre de la clientèle, avec tous les abrutis de démons comme toi qui modifient les contrats!

\- J'ai fait ça uniquement pour vous rapporter le pus d'âmes possibles, plus rapidement, sire! protesta le démon.

Ce dernier avait prononcé le titre de sire comme s'il crachait un immondice, prouvant bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Crowley lui jeta un regard désabusé, se demandant si ce démon le prenait pour un imbécile - et cela était clairement le cas. Putain, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y en ait pour venir foutre la merde de cette manière?! Jetant un regard dédaigneux au blond, qui ne semblait plus aussi à l'aise qu'au début de la conversation, le roi ajouta :

\- C'est étrange, parce que j'ai fait vérifier avant de venir, le nombre d'âmes que tu as fait parvenir en Enfer n'est pas plus élevé que d'habitude, en consultant les registres comparé aux années précédentes, je pourrais même dire que ta production à baissé.

Le roi avança d'un pas lent, jusqu'à se planter en face du démon des croisements, à quelques centimètres de lui. L'autre n'en menait pas large, pliant sous la force du regard de celui proclamé comme son roi. Néanmoins, il releva la tête, tentant d'avoir un semblant de courage :

\- C'est exact! J'ai, comme vous le pensez sûrement, gardé ces âmes pour moi!

\- Et je peux savoir pour quelle raison? murmura le roi, menaçant.

\- Parce que vous n'êtes plus en mesure de gouverner l'Enfer! explosa le démon, reculant d'un pas pour se metre hors de portée par la même occasion. Vous vous êtes regardé sérieusement? Pendant des mois, vous n'avez fait que traîner de bar en bar avec ce trou du cul de Winchester, en oubliant totalement les Enfers! Vous êtes devenu meilleur pote avec ce chasseur, au lieu de vous occuper de vos responsabilités!

Crowley avança de nouveau d'un pas, lui jetant un regard si froid que même le feu de l'Enfer en aurait refroidit. Lentement, il fit glisser la lame d'ange qu'il gardait dans sa manche jusqu'à sa main. Le démon, même après avoir remarqué ce geste ne se démonta pas et continua son monologue, criant ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, depuis des mois chez les démons :

\- Vous êtes la risée de tous les démons, quasiment plus personne ne vous prend au sérieux. Tout ce que vous faites, c'est accourir dès que votre petit humain a besoin d'aide, vous lui léchez les bottes! Oh, c'est vrai qu'il est doué, de ce qu'on raconte, il manipule pas mal de monde comme ça, que ce soit des anges, des démons, des humains et que sais-je d'autre encore!

Le démon marqua une pause, puis termina :

\- C'est pour ça que je récupère des âmes, il m'en fallait assez pour vous exclure du trône. L'Enfer a besoin de quelqu'un qui ne fera pas cas de...sentiments humains, cracha-t-il enfin, dégoûté à ces simples mots.

Après ce discours, Crowley resta étrangement silencieux, fixant le démon en face de lui. Il savait que ce petit enfoiré avait raison, et c'était sûrement ce qui l'emmerdait le plus. Quant à Dean, il n'était même pas sûr que ce dernier lui était vraiment reconnaissant. Car oui, il cherchait n'importe quoi pouvant faire disparaître la marque de Cain, mais le chasseur n'avait jamais donné de merci pour lui comme il le faisait avec ce crétin d'emplumé de Castiel. Certes, ils avaient eu beaucoup de différents et avaient faillit s'entretuer plus d'une fois : mais actuellement, il tentait vraiment de l'aider, et ça ne changeait rien. Lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre la lame, et le récupérer des mois plus tôt au bunker, il le lui avait pourtant dit, que jamais il n'avait mentit, non. Il avait toujours été le plus honnête possible, autant que puisse l'être un démon. Parfois, il ne disait pas tout et gardait certaines choses, mais ce qu'il disait était toujours vrai, sans faillir. Castiel avait mentit lui, souvent : pourtant, c'était lui qui avait eut toute la confiance du chasseur et ça, Crowley ne le supportait pas.

Il lâcha un soupir, presque...épuisé. Il ne devait pas penser à ces choses-là. Ce crétin de démon des croisements avait raison, il avait l'Enfer à faire tourner, et tout était en train de s'effondrer tel un château de cartes parce qu'il devenait faible : Dean le rendait faible, plus que de raison.

\- Tu n'as pas de chance, alors, fit-il d'une voix sifflante.

L'autre le regarda enfin dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés, en attente de comprendre ce que voulait dire le roi, mais il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps car une lame argentée s'enfonça presque aussitôt dans son abdomen, en même temps que la réponse parvenait à son oreille :

\- Je ne suis pas encore assez sentimental pour te laisser en vie, pourriture.

Le démon grilla dans un éclat de lumière, comme à chaque fois, tandis que le roi retirait brusquement la lame. Le corps sans vie du blond, sûrement un homme d'affaires à bien y réfléchir, s'effondra avec un bruit mou sur le sol. D'un geste, Crowley fit disparaître le sang sur la lame et la rangea dans sa manche, imperturbable. Après tout, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit rebelle de bas étage qu'il venait d'éliminer, rien d'important.

Rien qui lui retourne l'esprit tout le reste du temps tandis qu'il tenterait de bien gouverner l'Enfer.

Il allait disparaître pour retourner chez lui lorsque qu'un bruissement d'ailes dans son dos le fit stopper tout mouvement. Sachant immédiatement de qui il s'agissait, un sourire narquois se glissa sur mon visage, et il se tourna avec lenteur, dévisageant le nouveau venu.

\- Castiel! Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite?

Voyant que l'ange ne répondait pas, il ajouta avec un sourire sarcastique :

\- Tu ne m'espionnais pas, tout de même?

Il allait ajouter une blague salace pour faire réagir ce coincé d'emplumé, selon lui, lorsque le concerné coupa :

\- Je vais être bref. Tu n'as pas à t'approcher de Dean davantage - en réalité, je ne veux plus que tu le voies.

Sur le coup, le roi de l'Enfer se demanda quel genre de blague cela pouvait-il bien être, mais en voyant le visage totalement sérieux de l'ange - et de toute manière ce dernier ne plaisantait jamais - il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire : bref, froid, sans joie, c'était dans le seul but de se moquer du nouveau venu.

\- Je dois dire qu'en l'espace de cinq minutes, j'aurai vraiment entendu toutes sortes de conneries, aujourd'hui! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu veux parler du corps derrière toi? demanda Castiel.

\- Ouais, un crétin de démon qui ne faisait pas son boulot correctement, la routine quoi.

Le roi s'arrêta, se demandant au juste pourquoi il racontait sa vie de la sorte à cet idiot naïf. Il secoua la tête, et préféra se reconcentrer sur l'ordre donné par l'ange.

\- Et, concernant Dean, désolé mais ça ne vas pas être possible.

Le regard bleu de l'ange étincela tel un pic de glace au soleil, le dévisageant d'un air glacial, comme s'il pouvait tuer Crowley par ce simple contact visuel. Ce dernier restait imperturbable, se demandant seulement le pourquoi des agissements de Castiel. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait bien que le chasseur n'avait nullement demandé à l'ange d'agir de la sorte : non, Dean était du genre à dire les choses en face. De toute manière, s'il ne voulait vraiment plus le voir, il l'aurait purement et simplement éliminé : ou, à tout le moins, il aurait essayé. Donc, ces mots prononcés par l'angelot était de son propre fait, et personne d'autre.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je l'approche? demanda le démon en approchant de son interlocuteur.

\- Il pourrait être tenté de redevenir un démon, si tu es trop souvent avec lui. Mais avant toute chose, c'est parce que cela m'exaspère au plus haut point, répondit très honnêtement Castiel.

Surpris de son honnêteté, qui même si elle était habituelle était toujours étrange à entendre aussi crûment, le démon ajouta :

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un ange peut-être jaloux de-

\- Si, coupa le concerné, brusquement, comme s'il souhaitait soudain mettre un terme à la conversation qu'il avait lui-même débutée.

Crowley pencha légèrement la tête, attendant qu'il ne développe : il lui sembla passer une éternité avant que le concerné n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche pour expliquer :

\- Je veille sur lui en permanence, depuis des années. Il est hors de question qu'un démon tel que toi ne détruise tout ce que j'ai réussit, et cette confiance qu'il y a entre nous...

\- C'est juste de la jalousie pure et simple. Ne tente pas de te trouver de pitoyables excuses, l'angelot.

Cela eut le don de faire taire l'envoyé du Seigneur, qui eut une légère grimace, et referma la bouche. Il fusilla Crowley de son regard bleu mais celui-ci l'ignora, comme à chaque fois, et continua :

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas la peine d'y compter. J'ai dit à Dean que je l'aiderais à se débarrasser de la marque de Cain, et tu sais comme moi que je ne faillit jamais à ma parole.

Surpris à ces mots, Castiel demanda :

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela?

Un soupir presque désespéré échappa au démon. Bon sang, ne pouvait-il donc jamais faire une bonne action sans qu'on ne lui demande immédiatement des comptes?! C'était exaspérant!

\- Je ne veux pas d'un autre démon plus fort que moi qui tente de me voler l'Enfer, répondit le roi.

C'était l'excuse qu'il sortait à tout le monde, à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre, mais il savait que ce n'était que se voiler la face : ce n'était pas la raison première, celle pour laquelle il avait décidé d'aider le chasseur qu'il détestait au tout début. Ce qu'il voulait...c'était sa reconnaissance : oui, il voulait que Dean lui soit reconnaissant, peut-être obtenir un merci, comme ceux qu'il sortait à la pelle pour l'angelot et Baloo. Lui n'en avait jamais eut de merci, et l'avoir de quelqu'un d'aussi entêté et renfrogné que Dean serait une véritable victoire en soi. Oui, c'était juste un défi personnel, rien de plus...non?

\- Ce n'est pas que j'ai à faire...commença Crowley, mais j'ai à faire.

Il adressa un dernier regard, ainsi qu'un sourire moqueur à son interlocuteur, et lui lança juste avant de disparaître :

\- On verra bien qui parviendra à lui venir en aide le premier pour se débarrasser de la marque.

Et Castiel resta là, planté au milieu de ce carrefour situé au milieu de nulle part, avec une seule chose cohérente, et parfaitement comprise en tête : Crowley venait clairement de lui lancer un défi.

* * *

\- Dis-moi Sam, tu viens de m'entrainer dans une nouvelle supposée chasse sans même me dire de quoi il retournait, s'exclama Dean, quittant un instant la route des yeux pour jeter un regard à son frère.

Ce dernier tenait une feuille entre les mains, un passage d'un journal imprimé par ses soins, et qui parlait sûrement de l'évènement tragique qui avait dû se dérouler quelque part et où ils se rendaient. Il releva les yeux vers lui. C'est vrai qu'après avoir été le chercher dans sa chambre, il lui avait dit avoir trouvé quelque chose, mais souhaitant s'y mettre au plus vite, ils avaient rapidement fait un sac pour partir sans vraiment parler de l'objectif de la mission.

\- Voyons voir...dans le Missouri, depuis deux semaines, d'étranges meurtres s'enchaînent dans la ville de Sikeston. Les corps ont été retrouvés totalement déchiquetés, tiens regarde.

Sam lui montra rapidement une photo, détournant son attention de la route quelques secondes. Dean observa les clichés imprimés par son frère et fit remarquer :

\- Cela pourrait être des loup-garous, non?

\- Je ne pense pas, leur coeur était toujours en place, ils sont juste en lambeaux, comme si un animal s'était acharné sur eux.

\- Alors, qui te dit que ce n'est pas un animal, justement?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on est jamais trop prudent. même un animal n'irait pas jusqu'en centre-ville, même en pleine nuit, juste pour tuer quelqu'un sans même le manger. Non, c'est autre chose, j'en suis persuadé.

Faisant confiance à son frère, Dean acquiesça et se contenta d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur pour se rendre plus rapidement dans la ville de Sikeston.

Après avoir fait une pause dans un fast-food au bord d'une route et avoir roulé quelques heures, Sam ayant momentanément pris le volant pour que son frère puisse se reposer un peu, ils arrivaient enfin à Sikeston, plus précisement sur les lieux de la dernière attaque, survenue la veille, très tard le soir et découverte le matin-même, au moment où Sam avait été parler de l'affaire à son aîné. Après avoir fait une pause un peu plus tôt le temps d'enfiler leurs costumes et récupérer leurs cartes d'agents du FBI, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux et descendirent de la voiture pour se diriger à l'endroit, qui était encadré de pas mal de policiers ainsi que la présence d'une voiture de service.

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers le premier venu, qui semblait d'ailleurs diriger les opérations. C'était un homme qui devait approcher la cinquantaine, assez petit et engoncé dans son uniforme trop petit pour lui : mais, sûrement question de fierté, il n'en avait pas demandé un plus grand. Il n'avait que peu de cheveux, rabattus sur son crâne d'une telle manière, pour espérer faire croire qu'il en avait bien plus, mais cela ne trompait personne. Ses petits yeux noirs à l'allure porcine les fixèrent venir jusqu'à lui. Sans plus de cérémonie, les deux frères lui mirent leurs plaques sous le nez, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait des centaines de fois.

\- Bonjour, nous sommes les agents Col- commença Dean en prenant son habituel air "officiel".

\- Oui oui, je suis au courant, le coupa brusquement le chef de la police. Votre collègue est déjà là.

\- Pardon? releva Sam, sans comprendre.

Dean lui flanqua un discret coup dans les côtes, le visage imperturbable alors que son frère laissa échapper un couinement de douleur, puis remercia son interlocuteur avant de se diriger vers la scène où avait eut lieu le massacre.

Cette dernière attaque avait eu lieu en pleine ville, dans une ruelle assez peut fréquentée, et encore moins en pleine nuit. Il y avait un cadavre et une mare de sang au sol, mais les deux frères ne pouvaient voir grand-chose avec les quelques policiers qui fourmillaient autour pour prendre des photos, et la personne accroupit juste devant. Sam et Dean se jetèrent un regard intrigué : après tout, c'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois que de véritables agents du FBI soient envoyés pour enquêter, et cela avait toujours été difficile de s'en sortir avec eux dans les pattes. Néanmoins, lorsque Dean appostropha l'homme de dos d'un "Excusez-moi" et que celui-ci se retourna, il n'avait rien d'un agent du FBI.

\- Crowley?! s'étrangla Dean, sous le choc.

Le roi de l'Enfer, car c'était bel et bien lui, se remit sur ses jambes avec un petit sourire, réajustant nonchalamment le noeud de sa cravate. Lui n'avait pas eut besoin de sortir le costume, puis qu'il en portait un en permanence, mais il leur donnait tout de même l'impression d'être décalé dans ce décor.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? ajouta immédiatement Sam, l'air mauvais.

\- Alors Baloo, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles tes amis? charia le démon avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tes amis! protesta immédiatement le cadet, l'air outré qu'une telle pensée soit possible de la part du roi.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers son frère mais celui-ci ne récriminait pas avec autant de véhémence : en réalité, il était silencieux, se contentant de fixer le démon d'un air imperturbable. Finalement, il lâcha, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Sous le regard éberlué de Sam qui ne comprenait pas comment une conversation normale pouvait être en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux entre ces deux-là, Crowley ajouta à la suite de l'aîné Winchester :

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, mais c'est une affaire qui concerne l'Enfer, j'étais obligé d'intervenir. Je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un démon qui a fait le coup, un rebelle, mais il a trouvé le moyen pour que je ne détecte pas sa présence, apparemment.

L'idée semblait en tous points contrarier le roi, vu la grimace mécontente qu'il arborait.

\- Alors, comment tu sais que c'est un démon, dans ce cas? releva Dean.

\- Peut-être à cause du chien de l'Enfer mort juste à côté de cet humain, répliqua Crowley.

Les deux frères lui jetèrent un regard stupéfié puis reportèrent leurs regards au sol. Bien évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas voir le chien, mais ils ne voyaient pas vraiment pourquoi le roi aurait raconté un mensonge pareil, aussi décidèrent-ils de le croire : et cela expliquait l'état dans lequel étaient retrouvés les corps. Les chiens de l'Enfer faisaient peu cas de leur victime lorsqu'ils venaient la déchiqueter. En reportant leur attention sur le cadavre, une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, enfin autant qu'on pouvait en voir vu l'état de son corps, Sam fit remarquer :

\- Mais si ce démon tue les chiens pour les empêcher de-

\- Baloo, ne te fait pas plus stupide que tu n'es, le coupa Crowley en haussant un soiurcil moqueur, faisant refermer la bouche du cadet d'un air clairement agacé. Les démons n'agissent pas par pure bonté d'âme.

Quoique, le concernant, il se posait sérieusement la question...mais ce n'était pas le moment, aussi continua-il :

\- Je suis presque sûr qu'il s'agit d'un démon faisant passer des contrats d'une durée très courte pour ensuite récupérer leurs âmes...j'ai eu droit à un cas semblable...très récemment...continua-t-il en faisant une grimace, pensant au démon dans le corps de l'homme d'affaire aux cheveux blonds cendrés.

\- Mais pourquoi irait-il tuer les chiens dont il se sert pour récupérer les âmes? demanda Dean.

\- Je n'en ait encore aucune idée pour l'instant, mais je vais trouver. Je vais trouver ce démon et quand ce sera le cas, je lui ferais regretter d'être né. Ou mort, ça dépend du point de vue, finit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Là, Sam pensa avoir totalement perdu l'esprit ou être arrivé dans un monde parallèle lorsque son frère eut un léger sourire, étirant ses lèvres face à l'humour noir du démon en face d'eux. Néanmoins, lorsque Dean croisa son regard il se reprit aussitôt, effaçant ce sourire amusé et prit un air froid, imperturbable. Crowley quant à lui observait cela d'un air très intéressé, même s'il avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi l'aîné était aussi détaché et calme en sa présence. ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi, loin de là, c'était juste terriblement déstabilisant, même pour lui.

\- Bon, que faisons nous? interrogea alors le roi.

\- Pardon? Comment ça, "nous"? Nous n'avons certainement pas besoin de ton aide! protesta Sam, clairement agacé.

\- Sammy, tu l'as entendu comme moi, cela concerne l'Enfer. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me mêler de tous ces trucs tu sais, alors Crowley ne sera pas de trop, plutôt que de chercher chacun de son côté.

Le cadet faillit lui faire remarquer que frayer avec les démon ne semblait pas l'avoir dérangé quelques mois plus tôt mais il se reprit à temps, sachant que Dean, terriblement rancunier, n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça. A la place, il se tourna à contrecoeur vers Crowley et annonça :

\- On va interroger les familles des victimes, on pourra peut-être en savoir un peu plus sur ce démon.

Le roi lâcha un soupir, comme si la simple idée d'aller poser des questions à tout ces humains était épuisante : et c'était sûrement le cas de son point de vue. Néanmoins, il suivit les chasseurs, car après tout, il souhaitait réellement retrouver le démon qui avait cause tout le bordel dans cette ville.

* * *

Sam ne savait plus trop où il en était actuellement, ni même quoi penser de la situation présente. Une chose était sûre, elle lui échappait totalement, et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer, loin de là.

Etonnament, l'après-midi en compagnie de Crowley avait été étrangement calme, si on omettait les blagues qu'il sortait à tour de bras, et qui étaient plus exaspérantes les unes que les autres. Il n'avait cependant pas vraiment participé aux interrogatoires, laissant faire les deux frères. Régulièrement, le démon regardait son téléphone, semblant recevoir des sms qu'il n'aimait pas, vu les grimaces énervées qu'il affichait à chaque fois que l'appareil vibrait et qu'il lisait les mots envoyés. Ce comportement qui intriguait au plus au point les deux autres, avait finit par avoir raison de Dean qui s'était approché de lui pour demander :

\- Que se passe-t-il, un problème?

Le démon releva les yeux vers lui, le dévisageant du regard avant d'avouer très honnêtement :

\- Ces imbéciles sont incapables de se débrouiller lorsque je quitte l'Enfer pour une malheureuse journée, c'est tout, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, consultant les nouveaux sms qui venaient d'arriver.

Finalement, épuisé par tout ça il éteignit purement et simplement l'appareil avant de le ranger dans la poche de son costume hors de prix, qu'il n'avait sûrement pas payé non plus.

Au final, ils avaient seulement réussit à savoir, à force d'interroger les familles que les victimes avaient parlé de pouvoir changer leur vie du tout au tout, quelques jours avant la mort.

\- Cela ressemble à un démon des croisements, même si la méthode est assez inabituelle, avait dit Crowley. Il parle à ses victimes à l'avance pour qu'elles parlent de lui à leur tour, et que des gens entendent la rumeur et s'y essayent à leur tour.

Ils avaient également appris que le démon qu'ils recherchaient était apparemment une femme assez grande, aux cheveux longs et bruns. D'accord, ils n'étaient plus avancés avec une description aussi banale, c'est sûr.

Mais pour l'instant, tout cela n'arrivait même pas à l'esprit de Sam qui se contentait d'observer son frère qu'il avait bien du mal à reconnaître ces derniers jours, en particulier ce soir. Dean avait décidé le trainer dans un bar après avoir trouvé un motel, à la fin de leur journée de recherches. Le cadet n'était pas vraiment contre l'idée, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Crowley suivait aussi - sérieusement, c'était quoi son problème à celui-là pour s'incruster de la sorte? Voulait-il un service, ou autre? Oui, c'était sûrement ça, il agissait dans le simple but d'obtenir il ne savait quoi de Dean, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Bon, tout ça pour dire qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois à la même table depuis plus d'une heure à présent, et se contentaient de boire, restant étrangement silencieux, comme s'ils avaient peur que le calme instauré, la paix précaire entre eux trois ne se brise d'un seul coup. Cela serait sûrement le cas, remarquez. Ils restaient tout de même deux chasseurs et n'avaient strictement rien à faire avec le roi de l'Enfer : quoique Dean ne semblait pas vraiment de cet avis, jetant des coups d'oeil réguliers vers Crowley, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Néanmoins, Sam était près à parier qu'il ne le ferait pas en sa présence, aussi soupira-t-il lourdement avant d'aller se proposer pour chercher de nouvelles bières, laissant les deux autres seuls à la table.

Presque aussitôt, Dean sembla respirer mieux : il releva le visage de sa bouteille vide avec laquelle il jouait depuis presque un quart d'heure et croisa presque par automatisme le regard du démon assis sur sa gauche.

\- C'est étrange, non? commença ce dernier, avec un petit sourire au bout des lèvres, minuscule. On se croirait revenu des semaines en arrière.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de foutre au juste, à se la jouer nostalgique? Il regrettait déjà ses mots, mais Dean lui jeta un drôle de regard, peut-être un peu perdu avant d'ajouter :

\- Lorsque j'étais un psychopathe tueur en série, tu veux dire?

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa propre remarque. Après tout, mieux vallait prendre cela avec humour, en revenir n'avait déjà pas été facile, d'autant plus que les pulsions étaient toujours là, couvant sous sa peau, prêtes à surgir à la moindre provocation envers lui.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne l'es plus là? charia le démon avec un sourire moqueur, haussant un sourcil.

Dea ne répondit rien à cela mais se sentit malgré tout sourire, tournant la tête pour le cacher. C'était étrange, mais depuis qu'il était redevenu humain, il se sentait bien plus à l'aise en compagnie du roi de l'Enfer. Bon, il faut dire que les mois qu'ils avaient passés ensembles à trainer de bars en bars aidaient beaucoup mais...il n'y avait pas que ça, loin de là. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais plus il restait avec Crowley, plus il avait une impression de...sécurité, comme lorsqu'il était avec Sam ou Castiel. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, à vrai dire : on parlait tout de même du roi de l'Enfer, qui avant de décider qu'ils pouvaient être potes, avait tenté de le tuer pas mal de fois, sans jamais y parvenir d'ailleurs, Dieu l'en préserve - ah, ironie - et à présent il en venait presque à apprécier sa présence. Dean ne savait pas vraiment à quoi c'était dû : au fait que son côté d'ancien démon reconnaisse Crowley comme le roi et accepte sa présence, ou alors la marque qui faisait des siennes de la sorte en pensant qu'un être démoniaque ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour prendre le contrôle sur Dean...il ne savait vraiment plus, il était perdu.

Il continua à jouer avec sa bouteille un moment, glissant le doigt le long du goulot, le regard perdu bien plus loin, à des années lumières du bar. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche et demanda, une fois encore, comme s'il cherchait une confirmation :

\- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de m'aider à me débarrasser de la marque de Cain?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas de ta concurrence pour l'Enfer. Après tout, cette marque pourrait te faire péter encore plus les plombs, je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, répéta une énième fois Crowley avec lenteur, comme s'il tentait de lui faire entrer ça sous le crâne.

Une légère grimace déforma le visage du plus jeune qui secoua la tête.

\- Je le sais déjà, ça. Mais...

Il hésita un instant à continuer, jetant un regard en coin au roi, puis lâcha dans un soupir :

\- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la...raison première.

Crowley plissa les yeux, le fixant d'un regard un peu plus froid, presque comme s'il se sentait menacé, intriguant davantage encore Dean. Presque par automatisme, il pencha la tête vers le roi, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à partager un secret d'état.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous? lui demanda ce dernier, l'air mauvais.

\- Je tente d'obtenir des informations, répliqua très sérieusement Dean. Alors?

Crowley le dévisagea, se perdant plus que de raison dans son regard vert et attentif : il avait oublié Sam, qui les observait sûrement un peu plus loin, Castiel qui devait les surveiller les trois quarts du temps, les vibrations de son téléphone qu'il avait rallumé en fin de journée et qui était déjà empli de messages de démons, et même l'Enfer lui-même. Soudainement, il n'y avait plus que Dean, penché de la sorte vers lui comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui murmurer un secret, sauf que c'était à lui de parler. A lui de dire pourquoi il voulait aider ce chasseur avec lequel il avait eu tant de différents - et c'était peu dire!

Et ce moment faisait écho à d'autres, bien des semaines auparavant : des soirées entières assis à des tables et des bars, penché l'un sur l'autre dans leur discussion. Des choses sans importance, à se foutre d'un mec bourré dans un coin, ou au contraire bien plus sérieuses : des promesses d'avenir, d'un Enfer gouverné à deux et pas seulement tout seul. Crowley ferma un peu les yeux, comme pour tenter de reprendre contenance mais c'était inutile, et la prairie émeraude des prunelles de Dean le poursuivait partout, jusque sous ses paupières. Il lâcha un soupir, qu'il aurait voulut léger et libérateur mais qui parut seulement lourd, presque étouffé. Il rouvrit les yeux, et remarqua alors que Dean aussi semblait avoir oublié le but premier de la discussion : il n'avait pas bougé, le fixant sans un mot, et son souffle se faisait peut-être soudain un peu plus rapide.

\- Crowley, je...tenta-t-il faiblement.

Il abandonna, voyant qu'il ne parvenait même pas à exprimer clairement ce qu'il souhaitait, et son coeur était étrangement compressé, lui coupant le souffle, et il avait soudainement perdu l'usage de la parole, attendant seulement que son interlocuteur fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi ou il allait...il allait...

\- Et voilà! fit soudain la voix de Sam, posant brusquement les bouteilles sur la table, devant eux.

Son arrivée eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur les deux autres qui se reculèrent et reprirent leurs places respectives, alors qu'ils s'étaient de plus en plus penchés l'un vers l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent et que l'espace personnel soit balayé d'un geste de la main. Dean toussota, attrapa la bière que venait de lui apporter Sam, et leva les yeux vers son frère, se sentant presque honteux sous son regard désaprobateur. Non, il n'était pas seulement désaprobateur, il semblait furieux, et l'espace d'un instant, l'aîné se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait de mal : ils n'avaient que discuter, en quoi cela le dérangeait-il?!

Reportant son regard l'espace d'un instant sur Crowley, il remarqua que ce dernier semblait tout aussi troublé que lui, le regard vissé au goulot de sa bière, comme s'il souhaitait disparaître sous terre ou effacer ce qu'il venait de se reproduire, arrachant un étrange coup au coeur au chasseur, qui grimaça sans même le vouloir. Dean ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais il comprenait une chose, essentielle : avant que Sam n'arrive, tout lui avait semblé parfaitement à sa place, que ce soit leur proximité ou son épaule collée à celle du roi.

Il ferma un peu les yeux, chassant cela de son esprit : il en pouvait pas...s'intéresser de la sorte à Crowley. C'était le roi de l'Enfer, bordel de merde! Qu'espérait-il, que ce dernier lui saute dans les bras aussi? Il était pathétique...se raclant la gorge pour se donner contenance, il lâcha soudainement, changeant de sujet :

\- Bon, nous ne sommes pas vraiments avancés dans cette histoire.

\- On connait déjà l'apparence de ce démon, ce n'est pas si mal, répondit Sam en haussant les épaules.

\- S'il nous a pas déjà repérés, car si c'est le cas il aura peut-être déjà changé de véhicule, fit remarquer Crowley sans lever le nez de sa bière.

Dean cligna des yeux avec surprise en voyant que son frère venait de fusiller du regard le roi, comme si le simple fait de l'entendre parler l'exaspérait au plus au point. Néanmoins, Crowley ne le remarqua pas, étrangement immobile à sa place, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion.

Finalement, ils restèrent encore un peu au bar avant de décider de rentrer au motel. une fois à l'extérieur du bar, Crowley se tourna vers les deux frères et fit :

\- Bon les garçons, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller ranger un peu le bordel que les abrutis sous mes ordres mettent en Enfer, n'en profitez pas pour faire des cochonneries en mon absence! ricana le roi en leur faisant un clin d'oeil provocateur.

Les deux concernés lâchèrent un soupir exaspéré en même temps, roulant des yeux tandis que l'autre disparaissait sous leurs yeux. Aussitôt cela fait, Dean se dirigea vers l'Impala dans le but de rentrer au motel, cherchant à esquiver la conversation que son frère allait sûrement entamer d'un moment à l'autre. En effet, ce dernier le suivait déjà à grandes enjambées, l'air clairement agacé. Dean grimpa derrière le volant aussi vite que possible, glissant la clé dans le but de démarrer tandis que Sam prenait la place à ses côtés, se tournant immédiatement vers lui.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire? demanda-t-il alors que l'aîné démarrait la voiture.

Le plus vieux resta étrangement silencieux, ne sachant de toute manière pas quoi répondre à son petit frère, qui ne semblait pas apprécier ce qu'il s'était produit tout à l'heure. Alors que Dean s'engageait sur la route, il répondit finalement :

\- Et que voudrais-tu que je te dise de plus, hein? Tu as des yeux après tout Sammy, non?

Ce dernier fronça dangereusement les sourcils, se demandant si Dean osait vraiment se moquer de lui de la sorte après l'avoir surpris durant cet étrange moment avec Crowley.

\- J'aimerai seulement que tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues avec Crowley. Depuis que tu es redevenu humain, on dirait que vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde - et plus si affinités! s'exclama Sam, plus qu'énervé.

Un long soupir agacé échappa à son frère, qui quitta un instant la route des yeux pour le fusiller du regard face au sous-entendu.

\- Je ne sais...je ne sais pas quoi te dire moi-même, avoua le plus vieux en fixant obstinément la route, la lueur tamisée des lampadaires se jouant des ombres sur son visage, qui semblait de ce fait encore plus expressif que d'habitude. C'est juste que...depuis que j'ai cette marque, je ne peux m'empêcher de le voir comme un repère...tu comprends?

\- Quoi, moi et Castiel n'étions pas suffisants pour ça? demanda Sam, d'un ton amer.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, protesta aussitôt Dean, fronçant les sourcils à son tour. Mais vous n'êtes pas...vous n'avez pas été des démons, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment comprendre.

Etrangement, Sam sembla se calmer un peu, comme si tout pouvait être de la faute de cette maudite marque, et lui demanda :

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause de ça que tu te sens obligé de le considérer comme un allié?

\- C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas, Sammy, le coupa le plus vieux. Je ne me sens obligé à rien, je suis juste...satisfait quand il est avec nous. Rien de plus.

Sam soupira à son tour : il ne savait pas, il ne voulait même plus chercher à comprendre. il n'arrivait pas à savoir si tout était de la faute de la marque ou si Dean s'intéressait peut-être un peu trop à Crowley sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Et Castiel? demanda-t-il alors, coupa le silence qui venait à peine de s'installer.

Surpris, l'aîné Winchester se tourna vers lui et demanda :

\- Quoi, Castiel? Quel est le rapport avec Crowley?

\- Eh bien...commença Sam, assez hésitant, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet. Je crois que cela lui fait de la peine de te voir trainer avec le roi de l'Enfer, tu sais.

Une légère grimace se glissa sur le visage du conducteur, et malgré la route, il ferma un instant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur cette dernière, et essayer d'oublier le pincement au coeur qu'il ressentait. Et étrangement, ce n'était pas pour l'ange qu'il le ressentait, loin de là. Non, c'était pour Crowley parce que quoi qu'il fasse, il était toujours considéré comme le mauvais dans l'histoire, alors que là, il essayait juste de l'aider et avait passé du temps avec lui...comme un ami l'aurait fait, en fin de compte, et Dean avait l'impression d'être le seul à voir ça chez le démon.

\- Pourquoi faudrait-il que ce soit lui qui soit en tord? Il n'a rien fait de mal.

\- Je dois vraiment te rappeler toutes les conneries et coups bas qu'il nous a fait auparavant?! cracha presque Sam, arrivé à bout.

Presque involontairement, la réponse jaillit du tac-au-tac hors de la bouche du brun qui s'exclama :

\- Il a changé.

Dan attendit quelques secondes, mais remarquant l'étrange silence de son frère, il tourna la tête vers ce dernier, et vit qu'il le fixait d'un air éberlué, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il ne semblait pas croire ce que l'aîné venait de dire, et ce dernier mesura enfin la portée de ses paroles.

\- Non, c'est toi qui a changé là, Dean. Papa n'aurait...

\- Oh je sais, ça va! Il l'aurait déjà tué d'une dizaine de manières différentes, je le sais très bien! Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution? Nous nous entendons bien pour l'instant, et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le tuer, du moins pas tant qu'il ne me fait rien à moi ou ceux que j'aime, donc fin de la discussion!

Et ceci dit, il resta à fixer la route sans détourner la tête, se contentant de conduire jusqu'au motel tandis que Sam essayait vainement de comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là : de chasser les monstres et les démons à trainer sans vergogne avec eux, et à se tenir si près comme l'avaient fait Dean et Crowley...

* * *

Dean venait enfin de s'endormir après avoir tourné et retourné dans ses draps pendant plusieurs heures, manquant même d'appeler Castiel, voir même Crowley, juste pour taper la discute puisqu'il était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Néanmoins il s'était abstenu, Sam s'était endormit avant lui et il ne voulait pas le réveiller en entamant une discussion avec l'un des deux autes, qui éateitn d'ailleurs sûrement occupés.

Ce que Dean ne savait pas, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas si occupés que cela, ou du moins, s'ils l'étaient, aucun des deux ne s'en souciait. Une fois sûr que le chasseur soit en train de dormir, Castiel était apparut dans un bruissement d'ailes. Il n'avait pas eut d'autre bruit, juste l'ange apparaissant ainsi au milieu de cette chambre de deux lits miteuse, au plafond nu, seulement habillé d'une ampoule, et aux murs ternes qui ne semblaient plus tout jeune, ni très propres.

Il avança un peu auprès du lit du plus vieux. Même s'il l'avait toujours caché à Dean, il aimait le regarder dormir : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela semblait si reposant pour les humains. Certes, cela régénérait leur corps durant la nuit, mais il ne pouvait pas concevoir le fait qu'en dormant, les humains oubliaient leurs pires problèmes, comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Le chasseur dormait sur le côté, son bras gauche replié sous sa tête. Sa respiration était plutôt profonde alors qu'il venait pourtant tout juste de glisser dans les bras de Morphée, et son autre main serrait le tissu de la couverture entre ses doigts comme une attache, ou un doudou. Sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, Castiel avançait déjà une main vers son visage, attendri plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis, lorsqu'une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre à un tel moment lâcha avec sarcasme :

\- Adorable, n'est-ce pas?

Se retournant, Castiel fit face à Crowley, debout au milieu de la chambre miteuse et son éternel sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il, l'air agressif.

\- Je peux te retourner la question, fit remarquer le démon avec un sourire.

Castiel soupira sans un mot, dévisageant le nouvel arrivant puis l'humain sur lequel il veillait depuis si longtemps. Et depuis quelques temps, ce dernier lui accordait de moins en moins d'importance, se concentrant davantage sur le démon juste sur sa gauche. Et même si cela lui compressait le coeur et qu'il se sentait comme la troisième moitié perdue, il ne pouvait rien y faire, malgré qu'il essaye de toutes ses forces.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

Crowley inclina légèrement la tête, l'incitant à continuer. L'ange ferma un peu les yeux, cachant bien mal la peine qui s'était emparée de lui, et ajouta :

\- Depuis que Dean est redevenu humain, il n'est plus tout à fait le même...et je n'arrive pas à trouver et réparer ce qui ne va pas.

\- C'est ça ton problème Castiel, tu sais? fit soudain très sérieusement le roi, le fixant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

Le concerné le fixa en retour, les sourcils froncés sans comprendre ce que l'autre essayait de lui dire. Sous son regard stupéfié, le démon eut un sourire presque tendre, mais doublé d'une peine terriblement humaine.

\- C'est ça le problème de tout le monde, humain, ange ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta finalement :

\- Tu essaies de recoller les morceaux de Dean, de le rendre comme il était avant : mais cela n'arrivera jamais. Les gens n'ont pas besoin qu'on tente de les réparer.

\- Ah oui, alors quoi? Il faudrait les laisser se briser? coupa Castiel.

\- Il l'est déjà, brisé, cracha Crowley en le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

Il eut un dernier sourire et avoua dans un souffle :

\- Ce qu'il faut, c'est quelqu'un qui garde les morceaux contre son coeur, même s'ils sont tranchants et dépareillés. Parce que des fois, on peut avoir des morceaux de même forme et même couleur, et qu'ils pourront se trouver et que ça ira peut-être un peu mieux.

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration du côté de l'ange, puis celui-ci le fixa finalement et fit remarquer, avec un petit sourire :

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de t'improviser poète?

\- Ferme-là, crétin d'angelot! marmonna le roi, détournant le regard pour le poser à nouveau sur Dean.

Cela arracha un sourire à l'ange, qui suivit son regard à son tour. Même s'il n'aimait pas l'admettre, peut-être que le roi de l'Enfer avait raison... Ce qui était également étonnant, c'est que Dean avait réussit à les changer tous les deux, sans même le vouloir, par sa simple présence. Ils étaient devenus plus humains, en quelque sorte. Et si, pour Castiel, il s'était contenté d'être plus cynique, rebelle et d'apprendre l'humour, pour Crowley, il était devenu plus conciliant, presque soucieux du bien-être des deux frères, spécialement de Dean.

\- Tu ne lui feras jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas? murmura Castiel dans un souffle torturé.

Surpris de cette question, Crowley tourna le regard vers lui mais l'ange gardait définitivement les yeux clos, pour ne pas avoir à le fixer et demander cela en tentant d'ignorer sa peine.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais faire pire que ce qui nous est déjà arrivés, non...? demanda le roi, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

\- On peut toujours faire pire, le reprit Cas, le regard voilé de tristesse - et il n'avait jamais semblé si humain, tout comme Crowley.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, peut-être plus confortable cette fois-ci, et Crowley ajouta, dans un petit rire ne portant pourtant pas la moindre trace d'ironie :

\- Regarde-nous! Tu as vu où nous en sommes aujourd'hui? Dean est doué pour retourner le coeur des gens...qu'ils soient humains ou pas.

Castiel acquiesça, sans un mot, puis un sourire doux fleurit sur ses lèvres à son tour, et peut-être qu'il était en train de couvrir de compliments un humain parmi tant d'autres en compagnie du roi de l'Enfer, et peut-être que c'était ridicule et qu'il serait la risée de tous les anges du Paradis, mais il avoua :

\- C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.

* * *

\- Salut, lâcha soudain une voix, étrangement sereine, dans la petite chambre miteuse du motel.

Dean maugréa, s'étira tant bien que mal et essaya d'échapper aux draps du lit qui tentaient de le maintenir de force pour quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires qui n'auraient pas été du luxe, vu les cernes qu'il affichait sous les yeux. Finalement, il parvint à se relever, et remarqua que celui qui venait de le saluer n'était autre que Crowley. Impassible, il était adossé contre le petit meuble en face de son lit, impeccable dans son costume noir et un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres. Dean se frotta l'arrière du crâne, ébouriffant involontairement ses cheveux déjà en pagaille et murmura :

\- ...'lut. Tu es là tôt.

\- On a un démon à trouver, tu te souviens? Autre que moi, j'entends, lui rappela le roi avec un sourire moqueur, égal à lui-même, malgré la discussion bouleversante qu'il avait eu avec Castiel la veille.

Lentement, il s'avança vers Dean qui le laissa approcher, toujours assis sur son lit et les idées pas encore très claires, toujours enveloppé des brumes de son sommeil. Il cligna des yeux, surpris lorsque le démon lui tendit une chemise qu'il reconnut parfaitement : elle était bordeaux, et c'était celle qu'il avait très souvent mise lorsqu'il était un démon, en compagnie de Crowley. Il releva le regard vers lui, presque hésitant mais ce dernier lâcha seulement :

\- Allez, dépêches-toi de t'habiller, on va pas passer la journée ici.

Ceci dit, il s'éloigna et avança vers le lit de Sam, donnant un grand coup dedans en braillant avec force :

\- Debout Baloo!

Cela eut un effet immédiat puisque le cadet se releva d'un bond, totalement paniqué et une arme à la main qu'il braqua par automatisme sur Crowley, les yeux exorbités. Dean fixa un instant la scène puis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tête de son frère, qui avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu peux baisser ton arme, je ne vais pas essayer de te tuer, fit remarquer le roi avec un sourire moqueur.

Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers l'aîné, sentant presque quelque chose au fond de lui se gonfler en le voyant, dents blanches découvertes, vestiges du rire poignant qui venait de le prendre, éclat de lumière dans les ténèbres de ses nuits. Il sourit à son tour, apaisé, puis retourna à Sam, qui l'observait avec attention en train de fixer son frère. Crowley s'écarta un peu, puis reporta son regard sur Dean presque involontairement.

Ce dernier tenait la chemise bordeaux entre ses mains, brûlure rouge sombre, comme une tâche de sang frais. Du moins, c'est à cela qu'il aurait pensé en temps normal face à une telle couleur mais à présent, cela lui évoquait seulement des soirées passées dans des bars, devant un verre d'alcool ou un babyfoot, épaules se frôlant dans un doux froissement de tissu, et les odeurs enivrantes qui flottent dans l'air, les bercent presque. Et la mélodie de son rire continue de raisonner dans son coeur, et il lui semble qu'à chaque instant qui passe, il n'a jamais été aussi humain.

C'est peut-être à ce moment-là, lorsqu'il le voit lui, si humain, si brisé mais pourtant souriant, qu'il comprend qu'il a définitivement perdu et qu'il ne pourra revenir en arrière.

Il y pense déjà, aux autres démons, à leurs moqueries qu'il devra faire taire, parce qu'il vient de trouver sa faiblesse, et alors qu'il devrait détester cette idée, elle ne fait que l'emplir de joie.

Peut-être qu'il sourit un peu trop largement car soudain, Dean se tourne vers lui, le fixe, lui adresse un sourire presque timide, et ses yeux verts, nuage de broussailles, tempête d'émeraudes précieuses se rivent aux siennes si sombres, et elles s'éclairent grâce à cette verdure, il lui semble que ça se mélange et peut-être que s'il voit plus clair maintenant, ce n'est pas seulement le rayon de soleil qui se reflète dans ses prunelles d'un brun presque noir.

\- Allons-y, lâche-t-il finalement.

Et malgré son ton détaché, sa voix vibre d'allégresse, et il sourit trop largement.

Sam observe tout ça, la manière dont le démon semble illuminé, habité d'une chaleur soudaine, et il comprend que c'est grâce à Dean qu'il a une telle vision sous les yeux.

Il comprend que ce n'est que la preuve que Crowley ne leur fera plus jamais de mal.

Sammy se lève, s'habille, copiant les gestes de son frère sans le vouloir - force de l'habitude, ils sont deux côtés d'une pièce aux bords tranchants comme le rasoir mais dorée et étincelante, à peine entachée par le sang de leurs chasses.

Ils commencent tous les deux à ranger leurs affaires, puis soudain Sam demande à Crowley de les laisser seuls tous les deux. Ce dernier hésite un instant, mais le regard du cadet finit par le décider et il se rend à l'Impala, laissant les deux frères seuls dans la chambre miteuse aux murs gris froids - et pourtant, ces derniers lui semblent presque chaleureux depuis ce matin.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? relève Dean avec une mauvaise humeur naissante. Si c'est parce qu'il était là dans la chambre, je n'y peux rien du t-

Dean ne termine pas sa phrase : son frère vient de se jeter brusquement sur lui, et ce n'est pas un coup qui part mais deux bras qui l'enlacent, le serrant contre le corps de Sammy jusqu'à l'étouffer. Un glapissement de surprise lui échappe, et il sent son frère le tenir contre lui de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole soudainement. Dans son dos, ses mains s'accrochent à chemise bordeaux, puis remontent jusqu'à ses cheveux bruns dans lequel il glisse ses doigts en lâchant un soupir de bien être.

\- Sammy...? demanda l'aîné, incertain.

\- Chut...

\- Mais tu...

\- S'il te plait, le coupe son petit frère, la voix étrangement tremblotante.

Alors Dean se tait, ferme les yeux, apprécie le contact et il se prend à espérer que ce moment ne s'arrête pas brusquement comme tout le peu qu'il possède encore dans sa vie. Et c'est fou, parce qu'il a tellement perdu, mais Sammy a toujours été là, depuis le début, pilier pas toujours droit mais au final tout de même inébranlable, paradoxe en soi. Il s'écarte tout de même un peu de lui, de son odeur trop proche et tellement semblable à la sienne tout en étant son opposé. Leurs regards se croisent comme c'est arrivé des millions de fois, et le regard de Sam est vert, gris, bleu, brun, il lui semble changer sans arrêt en fonction de la lumière, des jours de soleil ou de pluie. C'est un arc-en-ciel à moitié complet, mais c'est le sien, celui qu'il connait depuis tout petit, qui a accompagné ses jours et ses nuits.

\- Je suis désolé pour ces derniers jours, lâche finalement Sam d'une voix faible, s'écartant finalement de lui pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Pourquoi? demande Dean avec surprise, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Par rapport à Crowley...je...je crois que je lui fais confiance finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? commença son aîné. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y av-

\- Arrête, tu ne trompes personne et surtout pas moi, coupa Sam, un peu agacé.

Il soupire, fixe à nouveau son frère droit dans les yeux. Il ne devrait pas dire ça, mais il a les yeux verts, verts, verts, et il murmure :

\- Tu sais, je crois que pour toi - pour moi - la frontière a toujours été mince, non?

Dean fronce un peu les sourcils, il ne comprend pas, il est perdu, et il a dû mal à se concentrer parce que les prunelles de Sammy le ramènent des années en arrière, des journées banales qui gardent une saveur de nostalgie, de je t'aime et de moi aussi non dits mais pensés, brillant au fond des yeux comme des perles de larmes salées, souvenirs d'enfance entre deux chasses de leur père.

\- De quoi tu parles, Sammy...? demanda-t-il.

Dean a depuis longtemps oublié qu'il n'aimait pas parler de tous ces trucs, les émotions, et tout le reste. En réalité, depuis qu'il est redevenu humain, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un temps considérable à les cacher, alors que les gens qu'ils aimaient voulaient peut-être seulement les sentir, les entendre aussi, alors il abandonne et laisse les barrière s'écrouler et sourit à chacun de ceux qui sont là pour lui parce qu'il ne sait pas pour combien de temps encore il peut le faire.

Et il y a Sammy, qui sourit, rendant ses yeux plissés d'une joie vibrante, et il continue dans un souffle qui a dû mal à sortir d'entre ses lèvres :

\- Nous n'avons jamais été capables de vraiment faire la différence entre détester et aimer, parfois.

En murmurant cela, il y a son sourire, inébranlable, mais il y a les larmes, transparentes, sans couleur et pourtant brillantes au coin de ses yeux d'arc-en-ciel incomplet, et Dean comprend enfin, et que pourrait-il répondre à ça exactement? Parce qu'il sait que le plus jeune parle de lui et du roi de l'Enfer, assurément. Il y a son coeur bordé de joie, parce que malgré sa vie misérable, il a toujours été chanceux, il y avait Sam, Cas, et peut-être même Crowley. Et il les aimait trop pour son propre bien, et ça aurait dû le détruire ou le rendre heureux, le perdre peut-être, mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant.

Il s'accroche aux vêtements de son frère à son tour, replonge sa tête dans son cou, contre son corps grand, trop grand et confortable. Il sourit contre sa peau, et pense à Crowley qui attend dans l'Impala, à Castiel qu'il a envie d'appeler aussi, comme un besoin urgent de les avoir auprès de lui. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi normal qu'il aurait voulut à un moment : dépendance, rien de plus qu'un accro à la présence, humaine ou presque, de ses compagnons.

Finalement, il lâche Sammy après que celui-ci eut glissé ses mains sur ses joues, contact éphémère sur la peau tâchée de larmes qui se sont glissées sur son propre visage, mais il sourit, étire ses lèvres un peu roses, et pense à la mission, juste un peu, se dit qu'ils devraient s'y mettre. Alors il s'écarte encore, à une distance raisonnable, et dit :

\- On y va?

Et Sam se contente d'acquiescer, récupérant son sac et le laissant passer devant, alors qu'il jette un dernier regard circulaire sur la pièce aux couleurs ternes du motel, peut-être le premier dont il n'oubliera pas, dont il ne veut pas oublier les formes et les couleurs, parce qu'il y avait eu Dean dans ses bras, juste là, à un mètre cinquante de son lit pour un soir, et il se sent stupidement heureux, comme si les problèmes n'existaient pas, ni même les responsabilités, brouillard de bonheur engourdissant ses sens pendant qu'il ferme définitivement la porte.

* * *

Dean est étrangement satisfait, là, maintenant tout de suite. Il a appelé Castiel juste avant de partir interroger quelques autres personnes pour trouver celui qu'ils cherchent. Cas est là, assis simplement à l'arrière, à côté de Crowley, et le démon et l'ange ne bougent pas, fixant Dean sans un mot, et Sam est à l'avant. Ils sont presque comme reposés, sereins.

C'est une famille un peu bancale, pas vraiment ce qu'on espère en venant au monde : mais c'est la seule qu'il a, et ça lui convient parfaitement.

Castiel quant à lui repense à cette histoire de morceaux dépareillés racontée par Crowley la veille au soir. Il peut presque les voir, les bords tranchants de chacun d'entre eux, mais aussi la manière dont ils résonnent entre eux. Et pour un peu, il aurait presque envie de montrer ses ailes pour la première fois et d'envelopper les deux Winchester contre lui - et peut-être même Crowley, bien qu'avec beaucoup de méfiance. Parce qu'il sait que Dean a besoin de lui aussi, dans un sens, alors il veut bien accepter cela : il veut bien accepter n'importe qui pour Dean.

Dean se dit soudain qu'ils devraient arrêter de tous se dévisager les uns les autres sans un mot, comme s'ils allaient se bouffer par le regard, parce que pour des gens extérieurs à leur vie ça doit paraître vraiment trop étrange. Bon d'accord, ils ne sont pas un modèle de normalité, mais au moins faire en sorte que les gens y croient un minimum. Mais c'est difficile pour lui de se résonner quand il y a Sammy et son regard d'arc-en-ciel incomplet, Castiel et ses prunelles si bleues, débordant d'affection et de dévotion mais surtout, le regard brun presque noir de Crowley qui le fixe comme s'il était la seule chose qu'il ait - c'était sûrement le cas. Il doit arrêter de se focaliser sur eux, vraiment.

Dean secoue la tête, lâche un soupir, puis se reconcentre sur la route, ils sont enfin arrivés devant la maison souhaitée. La veille, il l'avait déjà visitée en compagnie du roi de l'Enfer ainsi que son petit frère, et la mère de la jeune fille qui avait passé un contrat de vingt-quatre heures avait dit que son fils avait également parlé de changer sa vie, de la même manière que la jeune femme, ils étaient près à parier que le garçon avait également été approché pour passer un futur contrat.

Une fois descendus de la voiture, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la maison et Sam donna quelques coups contre le battant. ils attendirent quelques instants avant qu'une femme ne vienne leur ouvrir, celle de la veille, la mère des deux enfants dont la jeune femme décédée/ elle jeta un regard un peu intrigué à Castiel qu'elle n'avait pas vu la veille, puis les laissa entrer sans un mot, avant de les entraîner dans le salon.

Après avoir été tous les quatre entassés sur les fauteuils, la femme, un blonde d'une quarantaine d'années, l'air fatiguée, demanda :

\- Vous êtes ici pour mon fils Max je suppose?

Dean acquiesça, expliquant alors, sans donner évidemment les détails surnaturels de l'affaire :

\- Nous pensons que quelqu'un fait de fausses promesses à des gens pour les attirer jusqu'à lui puis s'attaque à eux d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- En les déchiquetant? releva la blonde d'un air cynique, le regard peut-être un peu plus froid.

Une grimace s'attarda sur le visage de Dean à ces mots, et Sam en profita pour demander :

\- Pouvons-nous parler à votre fils, madame?

\- Eh bien, il va falloir attendre qu'il rentre dans ce cas, je ne sais pas trop à quelle heure par contre...fit-elle.

\- Attendez, il est sorti? releva Dean, plus que surpris. Vous l'avez laissé sortir? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

\- Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi, je n'allais pas l'enfermer! protesta-t-elle avec véhémence en roulant des yeux.

\- Où est-il allé? coupa soudain Crowley.

\- Euh, à la supérette, au carrefour à la sortie de la ville, je crois bien...

\- Un carrefour? releva à nouveau Dean, manquant de s'étouffer.

La blonde s'apprêtait à faire une autre remarque, se demandant si c'était vraiment nécessaire qu'il répète ce qu'elle disait de la sorte, mais elle devint silencieuse lorsque l'aîné Winchester se leva d'un bond, se retournant vers les trois autres qui avaient immédiatement suivit ce qu'il se passait : une occasion en or de coincer ce démon.

\- On va y aller en avance avec Cas, fit Dean. Pendant ce temps-là, allez-y en voiture avec elle, ce serait peut-être bien qu'elle soit là pour son fils.

Sam acquiesça immédiatement, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur en compagnie de Crowley, entrainant la mère qui n'avait pas tout suivit, alors qu'une fois seuls Cas téléportait Dean au carrefour.

* * *

Dean ainsi que Castiel venait d'arriver dans le carrefour en un battement d'ailes, cachés derrière des buissons bordant la route, accroupit derrière ces derniers. Ils se trouvaient côtes à côtes, épaules se touchant et observant à travers le feuillage les lieux déserts.

\- Tu crois que le contrat a déjà été fait? demanda le chasseur.

Cas le fixa un instant, secoua la tête. Apparemment, ce dénommé Max était parti de chez lui peu de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent, il n'allait pas tarder à se montrer.

Comprenant cela, Dean s'assit à même le sol, posant son menton sur son point fermé, le regard tourné vers la route, scrutant les alentours. Castiel s'installa à ses côtés, croisant les jambes et regardant la route aussi - mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, et il se sentit presque obligé de se tourner vers l'humain juste sur sa gauche.

Dean n'affichait pas d'expression particulière, il semblait juste serein, reposé. C'était rare de le voir comme ça à vrai dire, la plupart du temps il était sur le qui-vive, toujours près à se battre, et ne se reposait jamais vraiment. C'était assez paradoxal, puisqu'ils étaient en pleine chasse, mais c'était ainsi, son regard couleur prairie fixait la route sans ciller, calme.

Sans véritablement prendre garde à ce qu'il faisait, Castiel avança une main et la posa sur la marque de Cain, faisant baisser le regard du chasseur qui devint herbe sombre, à présent privés de lumière pour les éclairer. Dean était étrangement silencieux, comme s'il avait peur de dire quelque chose qui ne détruise ce qu'il était en train de se passer, alors il garda les lèvres closes, se contentant de fixer les prunelles d'un bleu si vif de l'ange.

Ce dernier venait de poser son autre main sur le sommet de son crâne, l'attirant vers lui dans une étreinte un peu gauche mais qui était tellement protectrice que le coeur de Dean se sentit compressé d'un bonheur qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Et par-dessus tout il y avait ces yeux bleus, plus bleus que le ciel ou l'océan, gouttes de pluie réchauffant son coeur. Il vit distinctement Cas sourire : en réalité, il avait plus étiré les lèvres qu'autre chose, comme si exprimer avec trop de gestes sa joie pouvait la faire disparaître. L'ange était tout en retenue et réserve, comme les trois quarts du temps mais parfois, il y avait ce sourire, ses yeux légèrement plissés et sa tête penchée d'un côté.

Sentant un frôlement dans son dos, Dean tenta de se retourner mais Cas le tenait fermement contre lui, et ses deux mains étaient déjà posées sur lui, alors l'idée, non, l'espoir fou que ce puisse être ses ailes qui venaient de le toucher lui fit remonter un frisson de bonheur et grava un sourire extatique sur ses lèvres. Et les yeux de l'ange fixaient avec adoration sa réaction, et il se noyait de plus en plus profondément, c'était bleu, turquoise, azur, cobalt, indigo, céruléen, et il avait l'impression que cela se mariait à merveille avec le vert terne des siens.

Ternes? Non, il devait bien être le seul à le penser. Il y avait les broussailles pour Sam, les émeraudes pour Crowley et il y avait l'ange qui comparait cela à une grande prairie immaculée, aux brins d'herbes ondulant sous le vent doux, comme dans les jolies histoires paisibles qu'on nous racontait avant de dormir. Pourtant, Castiel n'avait jamais eu droit aux histoires avant de dormir, mais c'était son impression, et c'était une nouveauté, comme tout ce qui concernait Dean.

\- Tu es ma prairie, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Cela arracha un rire au chasseur, qui le regarda en haussant les sourcils, amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit très honnêtement l'ange.

Et Dean ne le voyait pas, puisque Cas semblait avoir décidé d'un peu d'affection, mais ce dernier avait le regard triste, parce qu'il savait que peu importe ce qu'il faisait, Dean s'intéressait de plus en plus au roi de l'Enfer, et il ne pouvait, non, n'avait aucun droit d'agir face à ça.

En réalité, ils auraient pu rester très longtemps ainsi, dans une position par vraiment confortable, mais des bruits de scooter venaient d'interrompre cet instant de plénitude, bulle de paix dans les guerres de leurs vies, apocalypse et autres. Ils se séparèrent, Castiel le laissant se relever. Et la marque : cette marque qu'il avait totalement oublié depuis quelques temps, mis à part quand il en parlait avec les trois autres : il ne la sentait même plus, elle n'appelait même plus le sang, ou si elle le faisait, il ne s'en rendait même plus compte, bien trop accaparé par les seuls personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Castiel se releva à son tour, faisant face au carrefour. Un garçon d'environ seize ans venait de garer son scooter sur le bas côté et de retirer son casque : le démon qui se cachait de Crowley à l'aide d'un sort n'allait sûrement pas tarder à apparaître.

En effet, la brune qu'on leur avait décrite se matérialisa tout près du garçon, d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter ce dernier. Elle était assez grande, avec un port de tête presque chevalin, de longs cheveux bruns assez longs, et de petites yeux perçants : bref, ce n'était pas le véhicule le plus magnifique qu'on puisse trouver. Dean s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le démon sans autre forme de cérémonie mais Castiel l'arrêta d'un geste, posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Si tu fais ça, elle va s'enfuir, il faut la prendre à revers, que tu l'occupes en discutant pendant que j'irai derrière elle la poignarder avec ma lame.

Le chasseur acquiesça, et laissa Cas s'éloigner de lui pour que le démon ne le repère pas, avant de sortir des fourrés en faisant volontairement du bruit. Aussitôt, la démone se tourna vers lui en lâchant un grognement significatif, et faillit s'enfuir en reconnaissant l'aîné Winchester mais celui-ci leva les mains bien en évidence au-dessus de sa tête après avoir lâché son arme, montrant ainsi qu'il ne voulait pas l'attaquer. intriguée par ce comportement étrange, le démon abandonné un instant son futur contrat et s'approcha un peu du chasseur, intrigué. Ce dernier pouvait voir Castiel se faufiler dans les fourrés juste derrière, en espérant que leur ennemi ne le repère pas ou alors il s'enfuirait purement et simplement.

\- Je suis venu pour discuter, fit-il seulement en baissant lentement les mains, les laissant reposer le long du corps.

\- Et de quoi? fit le démon, plissant les yeux.

\- De la manière dont tu as fait pour te cacher de Crowley...ça pourrait m'être utile, mentit Dean.

Bien évidemment qu'il mentait, il trainait avec le roi de l'Enfer, il n'avait sûrement pas envie de devenir invisible pour lui, cela aurait été stupide! Néanmoins, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de gagner du temps.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te révéler une chose pareille? cracha d'un air mauvais le démon.

Dean eut une légère grimace, Castiel n'était pas loin derrière mais leur ennemi s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, et lui avait volontairement posé son arme à terre. il lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin, s'apprêtant à se jeter dessus lorsque quelqu'un apparut juste sur sa droite et faillit lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Crowley! s'exclama-t-il.

A la vue du roi de l'Enfer, le démon lâcha un glapissement de surprise et recula d'un pas, soudain apeuré. Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur le visage du roi, qui demanda avec un calme olympien :

\- Alors, de quelle manière t'y es tu pris au juste, pour que tu disparaisses des radars?

Le démon sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par relever le démon dans une attitude de défi, tout en répliquant :

\- Allez vous faire foutre, je ne dirais rien du t-

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car au même moment, il fut illuminé d'une lumière blanche aveuglante, si bien que Dean et Crowley durent détourner les yeux pour ne pas finir aveugle. La lueur éclaira les alentours durant quelques secondes puis s'éteignit lentement, leur permettant de voir la corps de cette femme s'écrouler, les orbites brûlées et Castiel juste derrière.

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser l'interroger, j'aurai bien voulu savoir comment ce crétin de démon s'y est pris! protesta Crowley.

Castiel leva son regard azur vers lui, pas plus perturbé que ça d'avoir contrarié les plans du roi qui affichait un air mécontent. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter davantage qu'un bruit de voiture les faisait se tourner. Il s'agissait de Sam avec l'Impala et la mère du garçon qui les regardaient comme s'ils étaient des monstres - bon, il faut dire que Crowley était apparut de nulle part et que Castiel venait de faire s'illuminer comme un sapin de Noël le démon aux orbites à présent calcinées.

La blonde sortit de la voiture en courant, prit son fils entre ses bras, ce dernier toujours avec ce même air hébété de quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, et Sam arriva à son tour, jetant un regard accusateur vers Crowley en lâchant :

\- La prochaine fois, préviens avant de disparaître comme ça!

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, cet imbécile se serait fait tuer, répliqua le démon en désignant Dean, qui protesta vivement à ces mots.

Castiel s'avança vers eux à son tour et finit par dire :

\- Eh bien, on dirait que cette affaire est terminée.

* * *

Ils avaient quitté la ville depuis plus de deux heures à présent, roulant sur le chemin de retour au bunker. Il n'y avait plus de place dans l'Impala, tout simplement parce que Castiel ainsi que Crowley étaient restés. C'était assez étrange comme situation, encore une fois, mais ça ne déplaisait pas aux deux chasseurs, qui n'étaient pas contre avoir de la compagnie. Ils s'adoraient évidemment, mais cela faisait du bien d'être avec d'autres personnes plutôt que seulement eux deux. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi les deux autres étaient restés, et cela importait peu, au final.

Au bout d'un moment, les trois autres jetèrent un regard interrogatif en direction de Dean lorsque celui-ci ralentit subitement, se garant sur la bas côté de la route. Cette dernière n'était pas très large et se trouvait sur des pentes escarpées, un peu le côté où il venait de garer l'Impala, il y avait juste assez de place pour sortir, s'asseoir au bord du précipice qui descendait jusqu'en bas de la vallée recouverte par des pins. Il y avait un petit village également, tout au fond de la cuvette naturelle, établit entre les arbres, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour l'instant, et Dean se contenta de sortir de la voiture. Sam le suivit presque par automatisme, quittant sa place et refermant la portière pour appuyer ses bras sur le dessus assez bas de l'Impala et demanda à son frère :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Le soleil commence à se coucher, et on a encore deux heures de route.

\- Je fais une pause ou je vais m'endormir sur le volant, avoua Dean en souriant légèrement, s'étirant autant que possible.

\- Je pourrais conduire, si tu veux, fit remarquer le cadet.

\- Non, ça ira Sammy, j'ai vraiment envie de conduire là, je me pose juste cinq minutes et on repart.

L'aîné venait de se diriger vers le coffre, extirpant d'entre les canons des fusils une glacière d'assez petite taille : elle était bleue, elle aussi. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres à l'arrière avaient fini par sortir aussi pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, tandis que Dean allait s'asseoir contre l'Impala, sur le capot de devant. Presque aussitôt, Sam le rejoignit, s'installant sur sa droite et récupérant la bouteille de bière décapsulée que lui tendait son aîné. Ce dernier en ouvrit d'autres, les tendit à l'ange et le roi de l'Enfer qui s'étaient approchés sans un mot, et porta enfin la sienne à sa bouche, avant de porter son regard sur les alentours.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'endroit était magnifique. Le soleil commençait à se coucher parmi les quelques petites montagnes, et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage pour cacher le rouge écarlate du ciel, tacheté de jaune, d'orange, peut-être même de violet et d'un bleu électrique si particulier. Dean ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, des trois pairs d'yeux focalisées sur lui, sur la manière dont ce soleil de crépuscule donait une teinte dorée à ses cheveux et ses cils, rougeoyante à sa peau et ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire de satisfaction. Parce qu'il était tout simplement là, dans un calme parfait et entouré d'eux - et c'était suffisant comme raison pour sourire et faire danser la lumière sur ses lèvres qui continuaient de s'étirer peut-être un peu plus largement.

Il commença à jouer avec sa bouteille, de façon distraite, captant la couleur verte de cette dernière à l'aide du soleil, envoyant les reflets dans le gravier blanc qui se trouvait sur le sol. Cela pouvait presque faire écho au vert émeraude de ses yeux qui suivaient ces ombres sur le sol, apaisé.

\- Vous n'avez pas des trucs à faire, vous deux? demanda-t-il finalement, relevant les yeux vers l'ange et le démon debout face à eux, assis sur le capot.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit distraitement Castiel, alors que Crowley se contentait d'hausser les épaules.

Parce qu'il en avait, des choses à faire, et des tonnes, mais cela ne lui semblait pas réellement important comparé à l'instant présent, et au vert des yeux du chasseur, broussaille, sapins, qui s'y mariaient à merveille.

Et il put les voir un peu mieux, lorsque Dean releva ses yeux vers eux, que le soleil rouge se refléta dans son regard, l'éclaircissant davantage. Il eut un sourire, léger, les fixa. Il y avait des choses que John Winchester ne lui avait jamais appris à dire, qu'il avait découvert seul mais qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé à personne, ou si peu et peut-être pas forcément sincère. Mais là, il y avait l'arc-en-ciel incomplet des yeux de son frère, sa dégaine trop grande, ses cheveux qui avaient bien besoin d'un coiffeur, mais qu'il adorait tout de même, même s'il n'irait jamais lui dire. Il y avait Crowley, dans son éternel costume, en écho au trench de Cas, ce sourire éternellement moqueur mais qui ne l'était au final pas tellement, son regard trop sombre pour certains et parfaits pour eux, pour lui, et puis Castiel, égal à lui-même, tout en retenue et regard bleu transperçant, respirant la sérénité et peut-être même la joie, parce que l'atmosphère était particulière, pesait sur leurs épaules comme si sa grâce vibrait et qu'ils pouvaient la sentir. Tous les problèmes, et même la marque de Cain avaient été relégués bien au fond de son esprit, comme inaccessibles, profitant seulement de cet instant.

Et là, Dean se dit qu'il pouvait le dire. Que ça ne coûtait rien, que c'était tout simple, que ça n'avait pas forcément besoin d'être dit mais ça lui tenait à cœur, là maintenant, alors que son coeur se sentait gonflé de joie et de bien-être, et qu'il avait cette famille un peu bancale. Il leva un peu les yeux vers le ciel paré de couleurs multicolores, avec l'étendue bleue au loin. A bien y regarder, tout lui semblait bleu, le ciel, la glacière, le regard aigue-marine de Cas, la touche azur dans ceux de son frère et même la chemise d'un bleu marine presque noir sous le costume de Crowley qui dépassait à peine - et lui était peint de sa chemise bordeaux, de son sourire rose et son regard prairie, et il n'avait pas besoin de bleu parce qu'il en était déjà entouré. Oui, il pouvait sûrement le dire maintenant, même si ça restait difficile et que c'était agréable, en même temps de lui écorcher les lèvres parce que c'était une première :

\- Je vous aime.

Il y eut trois regards stupéfiés qui se posèrent sur lui, qu'il sentit sur ses épaules, le couvant comme une couverture chaude les soirs d'hiver, et il n'osa pas relever les yeux, presque intimidé, mais il l'avait dit, et c'était suffisant. Et en prononçant ces mots, c'était sa manière à lui de les destiner à l'un d'entre eux plus particulièrement, parce que ça, c'était encore plus dur à dire, le "Je t'aime" dirigé vers une seule et même personne. Mais au fond, il était presque certain que Crowley l'avait compris. Et les sourires des trois autres, leurs yeux plissés par la joie exprimée, il pouvait presque les voir, même les yeux obstinément tournés vers sa bouteille. L'épaule de son frère sur sa droite se fit peut-être un peu plus présente contre la sienne, et la présence des deux autres plus proche encore, mais tout allait bien. C'était parfait, c'était eux et tout était obstinément bleu, et Dean décida que c'était sa couleur préférée.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Bon eh bien voilà, je ne sais toujours pas quoi en penser...j'ai envie de m'étrangler pour ce que j'ai écrit et en même temps j'aime cet OS!

Tant que j'y pense c'est un peu triste pour Cas au final, il est mis à l'écart comme ça...je me rattraperai dans mon prochain OS c:

Je trouve en tout cas qu'on ne trouve que trop peu de fanfics en français sur ce pairing, et à part quelques unes qui valent le coup d'oeil, certaines sont désastreuses...j'en referai sûrement sûr eux, plus développées avec un meilleur scénario x)

En y pensant, j'aurai pu en faire une fanfic plus longue mais bon...x)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis tout de même, ça m'intéresse grandement pour le coup^^

Oh, et concernant le titre et cette obsession des couleurs durant le texte, enfin surtout vers la fin, j'ai juste simplement beaucoup écouté "Colors" de Halsey durant l'écriture, ça vient juste de là...XD J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé faire des description, là on peut dire que par moments je n'y suis pas allée de main morte xD

Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire, alors on devrait se retrouver bientôt pour le gros OS dont j'ai parlé plus tôt! A très vite x3


End file.
